Dressin up
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and now he has control over her for two weeks. He has a kinky idea for her dress up. No real plot just multi chapters of Kakashi and Naru smex and smut! warnings/summary/notes inside. CHAPTER 13 UP
1. Beginning

My newest oneshot Idea! Dressing up.  
Got the idea from _Katy Perry's song Dressing up.  
_This is going to be a multi chapter story. No real plot just Kakashi with his kinky ways for having sex with Naru! So be warned!  
Also at the end is a little note. so please check it out!

* * *

"Alright alright Kakashi... I lost the bet... what am I doing?"Naru said and pouted, he smiled at her and pushed his girlfriend of over a year on the couch.

"You.."he kissed her cheek. "are going to..."another kiss. "dress up..."he kissed her neck.

"Dress up?"she said and pushed at his chest.  
"That's right."he purred. "Anything I choose. For a whole two weeks."he purred in her ear then licked the shell. She moaned a little and gripped his shoulders.

"And if I refuse?"  
"I will dress you in it..."he kissed her jaw. "And take you out in public."he growled.

"Really?"she asked.

"Yep."he purred.

"How did I get in this mess?"she whined.

~_Three days ago at the bar~_

_Naru sat next to Kakashi in the booth at the end of the table, rookie 9 and the jounin and a few others sat at the table all together, they made sure to do this once a month. Soon Tsunade got almost everyone in a drinking contest. _

_Naru sat still with Kakashi, she kept swatting his hand away when he would creep it up her bare thigh and under her skirt. He smiled and sipped at his drink he finally got to his target and ran his fingers over her silk panties. He finally broke her down into buying the sexier lingerie and of course by breaking her down was by slowly stealing a pair until she was forced to buy more. _

_His fingers slipped inside the now wet material his finger dipping in her center, she was panting hard and trying not to draw attention to her. The tip of his finger dipped in to the first knuckle she panted. _

"_I.. I'm going...to... .. k... kill ….you."she whispers in a raspy voice._

"_Really?"  
"Yes."she said. _

"_But you love what I am doing to you."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Prove it."she said, he smirked and dipped his finger in a little deeper inside her. _

"_You are soaked."he said. She gripped his wrist tight and tugged his arm away and pressed her legs together tight, he whined a little and looked at her. _

"_Fine... how about this..."  
"What?"_

"_We have a bet."he said. _

"_What kind of bet?"she asked panting a little. _

"_Simple... we bet on something... and when you lose you have to do what I say for ….. two weeks."  
"A little cocky aren't you?"  
"Why yes I am."he said smiling, she blushed and rolled her eyes. _

"_Not that-" she growled and let out a breath of air. "Okay... and when I win... I get control of you for two weeks."she said. _

"_Alright."  
"Alright."she said.  
"Deal?"he said and held his hand out, she smiled and took his hand and shook it. _

"_Deal."she said. _

"_Alright...what to bet on...hmm oh! Okay this is perfect... who will fall first."he said pointing at the people in the drinking competition in front of them. _

"_hmm... Alright."she said. _

"_I bet... Sakura will fall first."he said. _

"_No way teme will..."he said. _

"_How do you figure that?"he said._

"_Think... Sakura is around baa-chan all the time... she's had to of picked up a few tips."she said. _

"_But Sasuke has always had a high tolerance for alcohol..."he said. _

"_Well …... I guess we will see."she said. _

"_I guess so."he said and kissed her shoulder, she giggled and watched. _

_After almost an hour Sasuke and Sakura were pretty wobbly, Naru leaned forward and wiggled a little.  
"Come on teme! Drop pass out!"she snarled, he glared at her and flicked her off, Kakashi snickered suddenly both tipped back, everyone jumped up to see, Naru held her breath, Kakashi smirked when Sakura's head hit the ground a split second before Sasuke's. Naru stood there frozen in place staring at the two. Kakashi chuckled and pulled her back, she walked out of the bar, he smiled and chased her, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall outside their apartment. _

"_I win."he purred, she pouted he chuckled and leaned down. "Don't worry."he whispered and led her up to the apartment to have his way. _

_~o0o~_

Naru moaned and tipped her head back as he sucked on her neck gently, he pulled away and stood up. She looked at him as he walked to the bedroom and came out with a bag, he held it out to her, she took it looking at him curious, she looked and slowly looked at him.

"You have got to be kidding me."she said.

"Nope!"he said.

"So what happens if we run out of ideas?"  
"Then I get to come up with a kinky new way for us to have sex."he said smiling, she groaned and tipped her head back. "Go get changed _Watashi no chīsana koneko._" He said smiling.

* * *

_**There will be no true plot. Very adult! Just Kakashi having his fun with Naru by dressing up and whatever else.! So yeah**_

~(A/N)~At the end of each chapter Kakashi will say a line to Naru that is what his next idea is and what the next chapter will be! _**Its in Japanese and in italics.** _

Anyway enjoy Please review and tell me what you think Review tell me what you think. Whether I should go ahead with this or not. Please R&R! :D


	2. Day 14

**I'm so so so soooooooooo sorry! The reason this took so long was because my computer's harddrive crashed! And I lost EVERYTHING! :( So I have to rewrite everything again! It sucks! I have like the old version but nothing new. Anyway I will start writing all of these again. **

**Again Super sorry! Here is pretty long chapter.  
Also the translation to the japanese line Kakashi said is in Italics with a * in front of it.**

* * *

"Go get changed _Watashi no chīsana koneko. _He said smiling.

"I will be back. I'm going to get some dinner."he said and kissed her ear and walked away, she watched him slid his shoes on.

"But-"  
"Go on."he smiled and walked out shutting the door, she sighed and looked at the bag she whined a little. _If I don't get changed... he will change me and take me out in it... I don't want anyone to see me in that! But... if I do get changed... I may lose my mind with him. I guess I have no choice._ She thought and sighed, she got up and walked to the bedroom she put the bag down and started to pull out each piece, she glared at the small little outfit and started to think about how to put the thing on.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked to the ramen stand smiling thinking about what awaited him back at the house, he walked in.

"Hey. I need two bowls of miso ramen to go please."he said, he sat on the stool and waited.

"Yo Kakashi."Genma said, he looked up and nodded.

"What's got you in such a cheery mood?"he asked.

"Just looking forward to getting home."he said.

"Why?"  
"... I had a bet.. and I won."

"Poor Naru."he said, Kakashi snorted.

"Here you go Kakashi-san."he turned and paid then walked out and headed home.

~o0o~

Naru whined as she looked at her reflection, she wiggled in the tiny outfit completely uncomfortable. She pulled at it a little, but gasped when it slipped down to far. She fixed it and grumbled a little.

_How in the bloody hell did I ever start dating this man?_ She thought and smiled, she walked around a little trying to get use to the feel.

Kakashi opened the door she wasn't in the living room, he walked to the dining room and set the ramen out, he sighed and smiled hearing her mumbling.

"Alright come on out."he purred. "Let me see."he said, she grumbled and came out slowly.

"If you have a camera I will shove up your ass!"she snarled, he chuckled.

"I don't I promise."_even though that is an excellent idea. Hmm. _

She came out slowly and stood there, she had a tight black strapless bra on with matching black panties, neither did much for her covering wise. She had two big fluffy cat ears on her head and a black cat tail swishing behind her as she walked, she had black gloves that went up past her elbows and knee high socks on. And the best part to Kakashi was the big black collar around her neck. He smiled and walked over to her, she stood there blushing hard and looking down, he touched her head around her ears and chuckled.

*"_My little kitty._" he purred and bent down, he kissed her cheek, she looked at him blushing still.

"You look very cute. I am loving the collar."he said, and played with the collar, she whined a little and sighed, her nose twitched a little picking up the smell of ramen, she peeked past him at the bowls sitting there, he smiled and watched her, he chuckled and tugged her collar, she looked at him, he tugged her over to the table she went to sit but he stopped her, he sat and patted his lap, she grumbled and sat in his knees, he chuckled and tugged her back all way her butt directly on his crotch and her back pressed against his chest, he chuckled and kissed her neck and licked the skin making her arch up a little. She mewled and gripped his legs tight, he grabbed her legs and spun her around, so her front faced him. He grabbed the bowl and took a bite, she watched and whined a little, he chuckled and took some noodles and held them out. "Bite kitty -chan."he said, she grumbled at the nickname, but took a bite anyway. He fed her the bowl taking a few bites as well once they both had eaten the food, she sat there and looked at him, he smiled and leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back she went to wrap her arms around his neck but he held them down and wagged his finger, she grumbled a little he smiled and pulled her flush against his chest, he started to grind his growing hard-on in her center, she gripped his shoulders and mewled again, he bit her ear lightly. She started to grind as well, he now fully hard was rubbing a little harder driving her mad, she moaned and shook he could smell her, how aroused she was.

"Do you want me?"he purred in her ear, she nodded her head. "You want me to ravish you? Let you cum? My kitty -chan."he said, she whined a little and nodded, she kissed his lips, he chuckled and got up, she held him tight, he looked at her, she let go and looked at him. "Go sit on the couch."he said, she walked past him, he smiled and gave her one cheek a tap making her yelp and hold her cheek, she looked at him mad, but it faded out with the huge blush on her cheeks. He smiled and started to clean up, she sat on the couch wiggling a little. He went to the bedroom and changed, he came out in boxers and a wife beater, he smiled and sat on the couch, he turned the tv on, Naru looked at him confused, she moved over more and leaned in his lap, he glanced at her, she rubbed his chest a little and sat on his lap, she ground on his arousal gently he didn't look at her just continued to stare at the screen, she huffed a little her hand went to his boxers and slipped into the small opening and ran her hands on his arousal, he grunted a little, and looked at her finally, she smiled and leaned closer. Suddenly she found herself on her back on the couch, he smiled and ran his hands on her stomach. She moaned and laid there, she gripped the couch cushions tight, he placed a single kiss on her stomach then another and another all over, he kissed her navel his tongue dipped and licked around she cried a little and arched, he pushed her down he kissed up and skipped over her breast and kissed her collarbone and nipped it then kissed her neck and nipped a few times, he kissed up her jaw and then her cheek and pulled away, Naru laid there shocked at first then looked at him, he was back to watching the tv, she stared at him in shock she sat up and snuggled into his arm he glanced at her he smiled and went back to watching tv.

"What the bloody hell!"she snarled, he jumped a little, she smack his arm hard, he flinched and chuckled. "Well fine then I am taking this dumb costume off you teme!"she snarled she got up and was jerked back down on the couch, she grunted and looked at him, he crawled over her, his eyes almost screaming predator. She gulped he leaned down and licked her ear, she bit her lip, he let a puff of air hit it she shivered and moaned a little, he chuckled, his hands coming up and rubbing on her stomach, then moving up, he cupped her breast hard, she moaned and arched up. He pinched her nipples through the top she cried out and arched up. He chuckled and latched on to the skin on her neck and sucked. She shook and moaned as his lips licked her neck sucking on the skin while his hands tweaked and pinched her nipples hard.

"Please!"she moaned, he let out a deep chuckle.

"You are needy Kitty -chan."he said, he kissed her jaw and pulled her mouth into a deep kiss, she looked at him then closed her eyes and let him pull her tongue in his mouth and then nip her lips, he broke the kiss she panted and looked at him he smiled and bent back down and kissed her nose and pulled back again, she laid there panting hard and looked at him, his hand moved to her leg and massaged it, she moaned a little, she laid back and let him do what he wanted, he smiled at her and slowly massaged her legs and pulled the sock off slowly kissing her leg and foot, she giggled a little and jerked her foot away he grabbed it again and continued his light kisses and massages. She shook and panted wanting more but he denied her. His hand rubbed up her legs slowly she stared at him through glazed eyes, he smiled at her and continued, he moved up and ran his fingers over her hips and over her stomach gently she shivered and panted he pinned her hips down she moaned he leaned over again and her breath hitched, he kissed her lips gently, she moaned and gripped his shoulders tight. He positioned his harden arousal over her hips and ground his hips, knowing it would drive her absolutely insane, she cried out and arched up, he chuckled and kept her pinned down. She gripped his shoulders tight and cried out, he could easily smell her.

"Do you want me?"he whispered, she moaned. "I didn't hear you? Do you want me, do you want me to take you so hard you scream until you lose your voice?"he growled.

"Yeah."she cried out.

"How bad do you want me? Tell me I wanna hear it."he growled.

"Please please I need it... you I need you please!"she cried.

"Hmm.."he said, he picked her up she grabbed his back tight and ground against his chest, he chuckled and held her, he took his time and turned each light out, she ground against him more and more, he chuckled wondering how long she would keep this up. He locked the door, she moaned and bit his ear gently and cried out, he felt her panties get wetter, she panted and let out a little whimpering moan and slumped.

"Did you just cum without me?"he said, she whined and leaned on him. He growled and finished and walked to the bedroom he dropped her on the bed, she laid still, panting hard and waiting, he crawled over her and his hands grabbed her waist and rubbed his finger over her wet center.

"You are wet."he said, he turned her over she was on her hands and knees now. "I love this tail on you... where is it connected?"

"M..my underwear... you perv."she panted, he chuckled and smacked her butt hard.

"OW!"she snarled.

"No not ow its meow."he said and smacked again, against she yelled out. "I will keep going until you meow my kitty -chan."he said, and started to punish her for every yelp and 'ow' she did. It had been almost 20 smacks later until she let out a meow. "Again."he said, she did it again, he bent down and kissed her red cheek, she moaned and wiggled. He tugged her panties down and he crawled up pulling his boxers off, he rubbed his soft tip on her lips gently she pushed back and moaned he chuckled and kept the teasing, she laid her head on the pillow pushing her butt up more and moaned.

"Pleas- ahhh!"she cried out when he thrust in fast, she cried out and moaned, he kept up a fast pace, her moaned and cried out. He kept up with the hard snaps of his hips, she moaned and cried out, he leaned back and pulled her with him he laid down.

"Ride me kitty."he said, she turned and started to bounce, she moaned, he reached up and tugged the top down he watched as she bounced her breast bounced, he pulled her down and latched on to the nipple, she cried out and moaned loudly. She started to grind, he moaned and bit on the nub in his mouth, she cried out his name and shook. He let the first go and latched on the other and bit and sucked hard, she cried out and jerk on his hair hard. He sat up and thrust his hips into her hard, she moaned and cried and her walls quivered around him, he had to bite his lip not to cum yet, she cried out and her walls tightened around him and she came, he chuckled and rolled them over and started to thrust into her hard, he grabbed her legs tight and held them up he watched as he drilled himself into her, every time he pulled out he seen his cock drenched in her juices, he could here the wet squelching noise, he chuckled and looked at her, she had her head thrown back her hands in the sheets holding them tight, he pushed her legs on his shoulders and leaned over, he kissed her neck and bit the skin sucking hard and groaning as he moved. She cried out and moaned loudly and threw her arms around his neck and gripped his hair, he growled and gritted his teeth as he felt the need to cum. He groaned and pinched her clit hard, he pulled out and watched as she looked at him shocked her smiled and leaned down and kissed right above her clit and moved down and jabbed his tongue into her center, she arched and cried out. He licked her with slow but hard strokes, he felt her walls quivering around his tongue he pulled away and and slipped his fingers inside the heat and groaned as the walls clamped down on them tight, he groaned and started to piston his fingers in her fast and hard, he hand was almost a blur, she was screaming loud and arching up, then he pulled away and just watched her. It took almost a minute for her to realize he wasn't touching her anymore, she lifted her head slowly and looked at him.

He chuckled and leaned over her but did not touch her.  
"What you want me to touch you?"  
"No."

"What do you want?"he said, she moaned and whimpered. "Tell me tell me what you want, how you want it."he said.

"I wanna cum."she said, he looked at her.

"I didn't hear you."he said.

"I wanna cum! Take me now!"she yelled.

"What?"  
"I wanna- ugh just make me cum you jerk- ahh!"she yelped he slammed back into her again and didn't stop she cried out and clawed at his arms, he pinned them to the bed and slammed into her hard, she cried out his name.

"I want you to cum with me. One more time."he rasped the need to release taking a tole on him, she moaned and he started to rub gentle circles on her clit, that feeling plus the feel of him thrusting in and out of her hard was enough to push her over the edge, she gripped his arms and cried his name out loudly.

"Fuck Naru."he groaned and came inside her pressing as deep as he could, she cried out and laid there boneless. He fell on her and panted, she moaned and wrapped her almost noodle like arms around him, he leaned up and looked at her, she looked at him through hazy eyes.

"How was it?"he said.

"Amazing."  
"Hmm good.. now one down 13 more to go and tomorrow _Sore wa watashi no kango o kakunin suru tame no jikandesu._" he purred, she moaned and tipped her head back, he kissed her neck and fell asleep.

* * *

So whatcha think of it? pretty good or not? :) I hope I did a good job. Review please :)


	3. Day 13

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

* * *

Naru woke up and moaned she blinked a few times, she body was in a little pain but almost buzzing. She slung her legs over the side and yawned, she stretched and stumbled up and into the bathroom, she yawned and looked at her reflection, her makeup was smeared and her lips swollen, her hair was a mess and she had hickeys all along her neck, she chuckled and stripped what was left of her 'costume' and jumped into the shower. She leaned against the cool tiles walls. _13 more costumes or 'ideas' of his. Am I going to survive. S_he thought and chuckled she washed up and got out, she wrapped herself up in her robe and walked out, the bed was empty, his hatai-ate was gone. _Must have had a job to do hmm._ She thought, she seen something on the bed and walked over and jumped on the bed, she laid down and moved the blankets, there was a rose on the bed. A note next to it.

_Naru. _

_I had an great time last night. _

_Your next outfit is waiting for you in the closet. White bag. _

_I will be home about 7pm. _

_Sore wa watashi no kango o kakunin suru tame no jikandesu._

_~Love Kakashi. _

She smiled and shook her head she sighed and got up, she stretched and looked at the clock it was after noon almost 1pm. She sighed and walked out to make some food. She took her time and sighed, she smiled as she got an idea for the night. She chuckled and got dressed quickly and headed out to find one certain kunoichi.

~o0o~

Kakashi sat at the desk tapping his finger on the desk, he could see the vein in Tsunade's head almost pulsing, he smirked and kept it up.

"Tap your finger one more time and I will snap it off."she growled, he sighed and leaned back. _I can't wait to get home tonight. Why is time dragging on so slow?_ He thought in his mind, he smiled as he imagined Naru in the outfit, he shook his head he didn't need a hard-on near Tsunade, she may snap it off as a punishment.

~o0o~

Naru looked at the clock as she sipped on her tea. She had already looked at the outfit and was waiting for a while. It was almost 6:30 when she finally got up and started to get dressed,she scoffed at the outfit. _Where the bloody hell... he is such a perv._ She thought and slid it on.

Kakashi finally made it home, he walked in and held the food and set it down. He sat at the table, Naru came out, she looped her arms around him, he smiled and kissed her, she smiled and walked to the side, and sat in the chair, he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, she chuckled and took her food, she propped her chest up on the table and ate, Kakashi ate while staring at her chest. They finished she got up and walked in the back she came out and poked his back, he sat up, and she slid into his lap.

"_Its time for a check up my nurse?_"he asked, she smiled and leaned forward and kissed him her red lipstick leaving a stain on his cheek, she smiled and stood up, she did a circle he seen the little nurse outfit he got her just barely covered her butt and the buttons looked ready to snap around her breast, he smiled, she put her foot on his leg and slowly rolled the stockings down her legs, he smiled.

"Now... you need to get out of these clothes... or else I can't give you a good check up."she said, he smiled and stood up, he reached for his shirt, she stopped him and took him to the couch and pushed him down, he smiled at her she leaned towards him, he waited, she tugged at his shirt and pulled it up, he held his arms up and she pulled it off, knocking his hatai-ate with it. She smiled and licked her lips at the sight of him shirtless. She reached to unbutton his pants she got the zipper down and smiled when his cock stood up straight.

"Commando?"she said, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. She bent down and placed a kiss on the tip, he gasped she leaned up and wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked. He gasped and arched up a little, she slapped his hips down, she giggled a little, and took more in her mouth. He gasped and panted he grabbed her hair knocking her hat off her head and gripped her golden locks. She looked at him and smiled, then pulled away, and licked up on the vein, he gasped and arched up. She giggled and took him again his pre-cum dripping in her mouth. She took in a breath and swallowed even more, his tip going down her throat she kept eye contact with him, and bobbed her head. She smiled and giggled around him sending shivers up his body, he tipped his head back and moaned. She moaned and sucked harder. He felt close to release, he gasped and panted hard, his hands tugged at her hair hard.

"N...n...Naru.. no I'm gonna... ugh.. I can't -"he snarled, she giggled and added chakra, he gasped and thrust his hips up and came, she drank him dry, he gasped and panted. She pulled off with a pop and licked her lips, he looked at her through one cracked eye, she smiled and moved over and sat on his lap.

"Oh Kakashi. I think you have a fever."she purred in his ear, he panted and looked at her.

"Why.. did you... make... me... cum? I have to...wait now..."he managed, she giggled.

"Not to worry about that."she said, he looked at her confused, she got up. "Come I need to examine you on a flat surface."she said, she tugged him up, he stood on wobbly legs and let her lead him to the room, he was pushed on the bed and she giggled, she pulled out a needle with light blue liquid in it.

"What is that?"he said a little nervous.

"Just relax... I am a nurse."she purred, she walked over and jumped on him, he struggled a little, she smiled and pushed the needle in his arm, he bucked a little, she smiled and pulled it out, he panted and blushed, he became almost unbearably hard, he gasped his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Might of used to much."she said, he looked at her.

"Wh...what... did...ugh..."he said, he gasped and flipped her over and turned her, she gasped he shredded at the panties and instantly thrust in, she yelped a little and he started a fast pace slamming into her, she gasped and gripped the sheets, he groaned and gripped her hips tight leaving bruises probably. He gasped and moaned his hips didn't stop or slow down at all, she gasped and cried his name out tears running down her face.

She could barely tell when he pulled out and pushed it in, he was growling and moaning. She moaned and leaned down and started to massage her clit a little, he growled at the sight, he released her hips and groped her breast tight. She moaned and cried out loudly. Suddenly she was flipped over and he was back in moving again, he kept groaning and moaning her name a little and letting a few growls out. She gasped and cried out as she came around him, her back arching, he groaned when she tightened around him, he grunted and held it back, she panted her body tingling, he started to thrust in again, she gasped and cried out, she put her arm over her eyes.

_I think I gave him to much._ She thought, he picked up the pace soon she was at the edge again and came moaning, he growled and slowed his thrust it prolonged her orgasm, she was tearing up a little, she tipped her head back and cried his name out as he made her cum again, he leaned down and bit her neck and sucked on the skin hard, his hands coming up to grope her breast and tweak the nipples, his hips thrusting hard but slowly in her. He let go of her neck and kissed down he pulled her nipple in his mouth and sucked, she moaned and cried out, he had pulled out and now was running his fingers over her drenched center. She moaned and cried out, he let her first nipple go and moved to the other one, he bit it gently she cried out, he sucked with all his might, she cried out and bucked a little, he let go and kissed down, he kissed her navel and licked the shape of seal and kissed down he kissed her hips then down, he spread her legs open she was panting hard, he bent down and pushed his face against her center and started to lap at her, she picked her head up and gasped as he was practically suffocating himself with her. She gripped his hair tight and tugged, he started to slurp on her juices, she cried out and came he drank her dry almost, she was panting hard and laying limp as he continued to lick her softer now, she cried out and came again, he moaned and pulled away, he sat up she looked at him through a cracked eyelid. He was panting still hard, his eyes were a little more focused, he bent back over her and licked her cheek then pushed back in and started to thrust into her deeper then before hitting a spot in her making her gasp and clench around him. She moaned and cried out he held her tight as he continued to move not letting up on her. She laid limp to tired to do anything but feel him. Soon his pace picked up again, she felt almost raw, he was panting and covered in sweat, she was the same way, his muscles were taught but he was shaking.

"Ugh... I'm cumming."he groaned and finally thrust in once more and came deep inside her, he stayed there until he finally felt himself go limp again, he fell on top of her, his body was shaking and exhausted, Naru's body was almost still, he could just barely feel her chest rising to get breath, he finally got some strength and pulled out, he turned to the side and fell there, he panted and looked at her, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She opened her eye and looked at him.

"What did you do to me?"he asked.

"A...aphrodisiac..."she said, he gasped and chuckled. "never...ever again."she said, he chuckled and pulled her closer and kissed her cheek and head, he seen her neck and grimaced.

"Did I hurt you to bad?"  
"I may need to heal...gotta take a bath as soon as I can move..."she panted, he smiled and laid his head down.

"I love you."he said.

"I love you too."she said, she turned her head and kissed his nose, he looked at her. "So what's tomorrow?"

"Hmm...tomorrow will be a better.. _Watashi no chīsana tenshi._"he said, she chuckled and closed her eyes and fell asleep, he watched her sleep and kissed her head and fell asleep cuddling her.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry its been taking so long. I have had such a hard freaking time writing this! Don't know why, normally I can write a one-shot in like an hour this is taking me** _Days _ **.

Anyway thanks to **elia4ever, BaltaineShadow **for reviewing!

Also **BaltaineShadow **thank you for the advice :)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Day 12

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

* * *

Naru woke up to some noise, she peeked open her eye and seen Kakashi was getting ready, he paused and smiled then pulled his shirt on.

"Morning."he said.

She moved a little then whined in pain, he chuckled and crawled on the bed, he kissed her nose.

"Sore love?"he whispered and kissed her lips.

"So... what is tonight?"she asked.

"heh... you let me worry about that."he smiled, he lifted her up making her squeal a little, she held him. "While you relax in the tub."he said, she smiled, he walked into the bathroom and set her on the counter, he filled the tub and put her favorite soap in there, he turned to her and slowly peeled what was left of her clothing off her body peppering it with a few kisses.

She giggled and waited, he picked her up and gently set her in the tub, she moaned at the heat as her muscles melted almost.

"I would love to join you but I have to fill in for Genma so..."he said and rolled his eye, she smiled and giggled. "I will see you later _Watashi no chīsana tenshi._" he said, he kissed her hard, she moaned and kissed back, then he pulled away and kissed the top of her head and left. She sighed and slid deeper in the water and relaxed her eyes closing.

~o0o~

Kakashi opened the door to the apartment, the tv was on, Naru was on the couch only in a robe sound asleep, he chuckled and shut the door, she could sleep through almost anything when she wasn't on a mission.

He walked over and bent down by her legs, he gently pulled her legs open and lifted his hatai-ate and smiled, he leaned in closer to her center, he let out a puff of air, she moaned a little, he leaned in and gently kissed her clit, she gasped and jumped a little, he lightly licked over her slit that was growing wetter with each of lick and puff of air.

He chuckled and gently slipped his tongue into her center, he smiled knowing all the spots that drove her wild, his tongue moved around massaging the walls, she cried out and arched a little, he brought his hand up and gently ran his finger on her clit, she arched up and cried out still sound asleep, he chuckled and pulled back and slid his finger into her wet heat almost groaning out loud as his finger was enveloped in her heat.

She moaned loudly, he kept pushing his finger into her, she was getting wetter with each push. He smiled and watched, she was waking up, he crooked his finger to rub over the spot that drove her mad, she gasped and woke up with a cry. She looked at him.

"Evening love."he said, she cried out and grabbed the cushions, he bent down and lapped at her clit, she cried out and came, he smiled and licked her clean. He pulled his finger out and licked it clean she laid on the couch shaking a little.

"What...what was that..."  
"That my dear was an orgasm."he said, she kicked his side, he chuckled and got up.

"So what are you doing tonight?"she asked as he walked past.

"Fixing dinner."he said and smiled, she looked at him unsure. "What?"he said catching the look.

"You don't cook...why tonight?"  
"Well I want to, _Watashi no chīsana tenshi._"he said and kissed her nose, she giggled and he started to cook, she got up and walked over.

"Can I-"she started to say, he picked her up suddenly and set her back on the couch, she looked a him.

"Stay."he said, she sighed and smiled, he gave one back and paused. "Actually can you go to the store for me?"he asked.

"Sure what do you need?"she asked.

"Some sake."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, if you want anything else go ahead."he said, she nodded and walked back, five minutes later she came out changed and waited, he gave her the money and she walked out, he smiled and started to put his plan into action.

Once he was done, he sighed at the sight and smiled, he heard her coming back, he walked over to the door and stood there, she walked in.

"I got the sake Kashi."she said, he smiled and covered her eyes with the silk scarf, she stuttered, he grabbed the bottle before it broke, she stuttered.

"Now now _my little angel_ relax."he purred, she groaned and sighed, he chuckled and pulled her shoes off and took her hands and led her into the dining room and sat her down.

"So I am the angel and you are my devil or something?"she said.

"Maybe."he said from behind and licked her neck, she gasped and he chuckled. She smelled the food and heard a light thud.

"What's this?"she asked, he hummed making her huff.

"Open your mouth."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."he said, she opened her mouth, something hot was set on her tongue she ate it, she swallowed. "Good?"  
"Yeah."she said and smiled, he chuckled and moved closer to her, he took a bite then gave her one, he kept that up until the plate was gone, she sighed and licked her lip, she felt his tongue on her lip, she blushed and stuttered a little.

"Yum!"he said and laughed at her face. "Now my dear...we are both a mess."he said.

"Who's faults that?"she muttered, he tapped her nose and stood she looked in his direction, he smiled picked her up and walked her to the bathroom, she smelled a strong scent.

"What is that?"  
"Candles."he said, he set her down on the counter and slowly peeled her shirt off. He placed a kiss on her collarbone, she shivered he kissed along it on her shoulders and up her neck. His hands reached back and unsnapped her bra and slowly pulled it off accompanied with kisses.

He smiled and pulled the bra off and leaned down and captured the pebble in his mouth, she cried out and dug her nails in his hair. He sucked gently then let it go and moved to the other and sucked it gently then pulled away, he smiled at her flushed face.

He pulled her hands out of his hair and moved down, he kissed up her legs and to her shorts, he pushed her back a little and undid the button on her shorts and pulled the zipper down, he stood up and tugged them down, he left her underwear on and tossed the shorts, he bent down and kissed her leg up to the waistband kissed, he kissed down to the center over her clit and gave it a kiss, she jumped and let out a squeak. He smile and gave a lick over the material.

"Kakashi!"she yelped, he smiled and kissed up and grabbed the band with the teeth and tugged, he lifted her legs and pulled them down, he tossed them, he kissed up her legs and up her body until he reached her lips and kissed her once more.

He picked her up making her squeak, he set her in the tub and she sighed at the water, soon he joined her, sitting down behind. She felt him move then she felt a wet towel on her body and he slowly dragged it up her body.

"Smells good."she said.

"How does it feel angel?"  
"Amazing."she said he smiled and continued to wash her slowly, the towel dropped and his hands rubbed her body, she gasped as his hands cupped her breast and pinched her nipples hard. She cried out and put her head back on his shoulder, he chuckled and kissed her neck slowly nipping the skin a few times. His hands moved down and ran up and down her legs gently and pulled them open more, she moaned and bit her lip containing the moans.

"No no no..."he whispered, she gasped. "I want to hear you tonight... no holding back... let it out..."  
"But-"  
"Shh... I want to hear your pleasure... my angel."he said, his hands trailed down and started to rub gently. She moaned and panted, his fingers rubbed her clit gently she moaned and cried out, he smiled and nibbled on her ear gently. His finger trailed down some more and slid into her slit slowly, she arched her hips and cried out, he smiled and pumped his finger slowly, then curled it in a C and she cried out, her arms gripped his arms tight leaving indents, he smiled and bit her ear gently.

She rubbed against him, feeling him grow hard under her, she moaned loudly and rubbed more, he continued the torture and making Naru cry out and grip his arms tighter and tighter, she shook and pressed her face in his neck, her breath hitting his neck, she rubbed her face and licked his skin, he chuckled and slid a second finger in, she gasped and arched.

He could feel her walls quivering around his fingers, she cried out and came around his fingers, he chuckled and pulled his fingers out slowly, he massaged her legs making her shake still on high from her orgasm.

He got up and turned the shower on, she squealed a little, he got the soap off both of them then turned the water off, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, he picked her up and had her stand there. He put the towel around her and dried her off, she whined and stood there waiting for him to be done. He picked her up suddenly and walked her to the bedroom, he set her on the bed gently, he stood there looking at her, she whined and wiggled still not being able to see anything. He crawled over her slowly and kissed her lips, she moaned, he pulled back.

He bent down and kissed her neck again and sucked on the skin. She moaned and gripped his hair tight. His kissed trailed down her body slowly, leaving a wake of saliva and love bites down her body. She moaned and cried out, his fingers pinched her nipples hard. She arched her chest more, he chuckled and took the nipple in his mouth and suckled gently then bit down, she cried out, he smiled and rolled it in his mouth, he tugged it gently she cried out and shook. He could smell the arousal on her. He released the first one and took the other nipple in his mouth and sucked her gasped and her hands found his hair and tugged hard, he bit down whenever she tugged his locks.

He released her nipple and kissed down, he pulled her hand out of his hair and pinned it to the bed. He kissed down licked the skin, goosebumps appeared on her skin. He let his tongue lick in circles around her belly button then dipped in, she gasped and arched high, he chuckled and licked down he nipped the skin over her hip bone, she gasped and bucked a little. He licked her smooth skin and finally came in contact with his prize, he looked and groaned.

Her clit was sticking up protruding out, her juices were leaking down her lips and soaking his sheets, he moaned and took in a breath and licked her gently she cried out and arched, he pushed her back down gently and held her down, he licked up and down her slit, she clawed at the sheets and cried out, she screamed his name. He moved his hand down and spread her lips open and dipped his tongue into her hot cavern and moved it around collecting her juices, she cried out and thrashed, tears ran down her cheek, he felt her walls clamp down on his tongue hard and his mouth was flooded with her juices, he moaned and continued to lap at her.

He finally pulled back and wiped his mouth, she laid there panting hard shaking. He chuckled and crawled back over her he kissed her neck and up to her mouth and captured her mouth in a kiss, she moaned, he pushed his tongue in her mouth, she moaned a little, he broke the kiss and moved around a little. She gasped loudly when she felt his blunt tip rub her lip, she cried out and arched up.

"Please!"she begged. He chuckled and slid in slowly, making her arch her hips and gasped. He moved a little and lifted her hips, he pulled out and pushed in slowly, his tip rubbing her upper walls making her cry out, she seen white spots in her eyes. He smiled and continued doing that, she reached and grabbed his shoulder and dug her nails in hard, he winced a little, she cried out as he gave a sharp thrust. She cried out and cried his name out, he winced at the volume. She bit her lip and held in her cries.

"No no... I told you angel, I want to hear your pleasure tonight is all about pleasing my angel... now let me hear you.."he whispered in her ear, she shivered at his deep voice.

He moved her hand from her mouth and laced his fingers in her's. He continued with his slow deep thrust, she cried out and arched, he moved and sat up a little and pulled her up, she gasped and realized she was above him.

"Ride me angel."he whispered, she put her hands on his chest and raised her hips and pushed them back down, she gasped as his tip hit even deeper then before, she moaned and cried out, she raked her nails on his chest, he moaned and watched her bounce up and down on him, he opened his sharingan to remember this. She cried out and leaned down towards him, he leaned up and kissed her he bucked his hips, she cried out and kissed him harder.

He sat up suddenly, his put his hands on her hips and lifted her up and down quickly then slowed down, she cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck she bit his ear, he groaned and bucked up harder. She cried out and raked her nails on his shoulders, he chuckled and laid her back down and pulled out.

"NO!"she cried, he chuckled and flipped her over, he rubbed his tip over her swollen lips and slid in slowly.

He pushed her front down, she moaned and cried out as he pushed into her a little harder then before. She moaned out and moved her hand, he watched her as she started to rub her clit and he gasped as her walls tightened around him. He leaned over her and growled in her ear, she moaned and continued.

"Not enough angel?"he purred, she moaned. He sat up and gripped her hips hard and started to slam into her, his tip hitting the spot that made her scream, she went limp.

"I'm cumming."he growled and slammed in hard, she cried out louder and louder, he moved his hand down and pinched her clit hard, she cried out and came around him, her walls tightening around him, he groaned and gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, he felt her juices slid out, he growled and slammed in once more time and came deep inside her.

She cried out and shook hard, he panted and slumped over her, she held up their weight on her arms, she shook, he pulled out and slumped to the side, Naru still stayed in the same position she shook and panted hard, he looked at her and pulled her over to him, he tugged the blindfold off and she moaned as kissed her.

"My angel."he rumbled. She moaned and coughed hard and looked at him.

"What's ...to...t...tomorrow?"she rasped.

"Let me focus on that _Watashi no banī. _You sleep."he said, she moaned and fell asleep instantly, he watched her sleep then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long... I have been having a little bit of problem writing...still... :/

Anyway...Alot of you guys have been loving this story. Which I am loving too!

Anyways hope you guys like this...

Thank you to **Dizzydani666, elia4ever, LoveCrusher, Silver296, KawaiiKitsuneTenma 19 **for reviewing!

Anyways review tell me what you think! :D


	5. Day 11

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

* * *

Naru woke up and blinked a few times, she coughed hard and cleared her throat, she turned slowly wincing a little. She spotted the clock it showed it was 1pm, she yawned and looked a cup of water still with ice in it and two pain pills sat on the desk with a note, she took them and drank the water, she picked up the note.

_I had a meeting today. _

_I will be home later on. _

_Love you Watashi no banī._

_Kakashi. _

Naru smiled and shook her head, she chuckled and sighed. She put it back and laid there staring at the ceiling, her eyes drooped then closed and she was asleep.

~o0o~

Kakashi sighed as he walked from the office, Tsunade yelled at him for almost an hour, he still felt his ears slightly ringing. He walked down the streets then perked up, he turned around and headed to his favorite erotic store, Pink. He smiled and walked in the owner looked up and smiled.

"Hello Kakashi-san."  
"Hello, has my packages arrived yet?"  
"Just delivered an hour ago."he said and smiled, Kakashi walked around the store waiting, he grabbed a camera and smiled, he walked past a few displays and smirked imaging Naru in each and every one of them.

He stood there daydreaming then shook his head and walked up and paid for the orders and camera then waved to the man as he walked out.

Kakashi quickly walked home carrying the packages. He walked in the house and was met with silence, he walked to the bedroom quietly and seen her curled up sleeping. He shook his head and sighed, he put all of the packages in the closet. He pulled out the pink box and set it on the bed gently, he walked over and closed the blinds and smiled.

~o0o~

Kakashi sat at the table sipping at his water as he waited for the last bit of the meal to finish cooking. He heard Naru wake up, he smiled and sipped again, he heard the shuffle to the bathroom and waited.

"Three...two...one..."  
"KAKASHI!"Naru's voice screamed, she came out stomping, she looked like she was ready to murder him.

"Yes?"he purred, she snarled and stomped up to him.

"What is the meaning of this?!"she snarled.

"What _my bunny?_" he said.

"You dressed me in my sleep?!"  
"Yeah it was pretty fun!"he said and ran his hand on her side.

She wore a skin tight pink leotard that was shaped like a one piece bathing suit but with no sleeves, she had pink stockings on that came up a little past her ankles, and short gloves that didn't reach her elbows. She had two fluffy pink bunny ears on her head and a puffy tail on the butt.

"How dare you do that when I am sleeping! You can't dress me up!"  
"Dressed up...took pictures..."he said and smiled, she reached over and grabbed his ear making him wince.

"Get rid of them."she said.

"No..."he said, she hissed at him and pulled his ear more, he moved his hand and stroked her center, she whimpered and shook then glared and pulled his ear. The more she pulled his ear the faster he stroked her center. She shook and her grip loosened on his ear but his teasing didn't stop, she cried out and shook, her hands gripped his shoulders and she gasped and ground on his hand unconsciously. He chuckled and pressed his finger in her soaked slit as far as he could with the material, she moaned and cried out his names as she came, her juices soaking the material. She shook and almost fell, he caught her and pulled her over to him, she looked at him panting, he smiled.

"You... are... a... jerk..."she panted, he smiled and rubbed his nose on her's. She cracked a small smile, he pulled her over and she sat in the chair.

"I made dinner.."he said and got up, he set the plate down in front of her, he made some curry she smiled and waited he brought a bowl for him and sat down, she was about to take a bite.

"Naru..."he said and got up, she looked at him confused.

"What?"  
"Up."he said, she whined and stood up, he pulled her closer and turned her around, picked her up setting her in his lap as he sat down.

"What are you doing?"she asked, his hand reached down and tugged the tight outfit to the side revealing her center, she whined as he lifted her up and unzipped his pants, she moaned and tipped her head back as he let her slid down on his shaft.

"K...ka... ah... Kakashi..."she moaned.

"Shh..."he said and bucked she moaned and gasped, she gripped the table hard, he pulled her back and thrust up harder then before. She gripped his locks as he thrust up into her harder, she bit her lip moaning, he growled in her ear and came, she moaned and shook as she felt him flooding her insides with his seed.

She sat there panting, Kakashi smiled and kissed her neck, she moved a little and tried to get up, he tugged her back down.

"Sit still."he rumbled and kissed her neck, she moaned and whined a little. "Go ahead and eat."he said and chuckled, she grumbled and ate a little wiggling as she felt him slowly begin to harden inside her again.

He ate while she did then waited, she finished and leaned against him.

"So what are you going for tonight?"she asked.

"Relax my bunny."he said.

She got up and stood, her legs shook as she walked with the dishes and set them in the seat, he got up and pressed her over the sink, she moaned as he slid in slowly again.

"Kakashi!"she cried as he began to move quickly. "Ah... stop...K...ka,...kashi..."she moaned. He smiled and kept moving until he felt her walls tighten around him. He groaned and slammed into her harder.

He growled her name as he came deep inside her again, she stood there shaking, he pulled out as he watched his seed drip down her thighs, he chuckled and pulled her close.

"Seriously?"she moaned and looked at him, she was covered in sweat.  
"Have you ever heard of the saying... mating like bunnies?"he asked.

"Mmhmm."she said.

"Well my bunny... you aren't getting much sleep tonight."he purred, she moaned and shook.

~o0o~

Naru moaned as Kakashi thrust into her, she was laying on the couch, she cried out he smiled and bent down, he pulled her nipple in his mouth sucking it. She dug her nails in his shoulders and shook.

"Kakashi..."she moaned, he sped up a little bringing them both over the edge, he laid on her gently and panted. "I can't...take much...more..."she panted, he chuckled and moved, he pulled her up and sat down, he chuckled again and kissed her neck a few times.

He chuckled and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Wanna take a shower?"he purred.

"Dunno am I going to get a break?"she asked.

"Sure..."he said and got up, he pulled her off, she moaned and shook hard, he chuckled and walked with her to the bathroom, he started to pull the outfit off.

"Its bad enough you dressed me in this...now I can't even get undressed by myself!"she said, he chuckled and leaned in her face.

"No."he whispered and tugged the rest of it off and pulled her up, he set her in the shower and turned the water on, she squealed as the water was cold then finally warmed up. He got in and pulled her up, she moaned and held him tight.

He let her out of the shower after a few minutes, she giggled and ran to the bed and jumped on it, he came out chuckling, she buried herself under the sheets, he crawled on the bed and pulled her.

"No more..."she said chuckling.

"But...my bunny."he said and looked at her, she sighed and laughed. He smiled and crawled over her and slowly slid into her, she moaned.

"Now I am going to take my time...drive you mad..."he whispered as he pushed in slowly, she moaned and arched, he grabbed her hips stopping her. He pushed slower as she mewled and cried out. He stopped when his hips were against her, he moaned as her walls quivered around him.

He pulled out slowly then back in, she dug her nails in his shoulders leaving indents on his skin.

She moaned and cried out in pure pleasure, he moaned and gave a sharp thrust making her arch up in a silent cry, he chuckled and pressed in slowly and pushed in as far as possible. She cried out and dug her nails into his skin almost breaking the skin.

He kept up with the thrust just like that, he could hear how wet she was, she had her head tipped back, he bent down and sucked on her skin for a while, she moaned and pushed at his shoulders, he felt himself at the edge and pulled away from her neck and kissed her hard as he came once more, she moaned and came, he grunted as her walls tightened around him. He finally softened and slumped a little, she moaned as he laid on her.

"What's... what..."she tried to say.

"What's tomorrow? Well tomorrow _Ressun no tame ni sore no jikan watashi no gakusei._"he said with a smile, she rolled her eyes and fell asleep, he glanced at the clock and chuckled as it flashed 4:00am. He groaned and fell asleep on top of her.

* * *

**I must apologize for this chapter..I had a giant case of writersblock when writing this. I had a good idea with it...and I lost it... So this just turned out horrible! I will try my hardest to write a long one next time. **

**But this was my hardest one to write... I had been working on this before I finished the last chapter and I just finished it today!**

**I hate it I am so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry :( **

**I will try for a long chapter and a quicker update! Again sorry. **

**You don't even have to review...I mean I would like it but as bad as this one was... its ...ya know... *Shrug***


	6. Day 10

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

**(**_I tried making this one longer just because how crappy the last chapter was!_**)**

* * *

Naru opened her eyes and yawned, she felt her body still almost tingling like crazy from the night. Kakashi walked into the room and smiled at her, she gave a small one back. He sat down on the bed and pulled her up wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning love."he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning."  
"You feeling okay?"  
"I need a shower."she said and wiggled her way up and walked into the bathroom, Kakashi chuckled and listened as the water turned on. He got up and walked out to the kitchen to finish making breakfast, she came out after a few minutes and they sat down and ate the food.

"So what do you want to do today?"he asked.

"Dunno? Maybe train or something..."she said and shrugged. "But I don't know...what do you have planned?"she asked.

"Something..."he said and smiled, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess I will …. train a little..."she said.

"I'll join ya."he said, she smiled and got up, she grabbed her weapons and waited. The two walked out and headed out to the training grounds, he got in stance and they sparred for almost two hours, Naru sat down sweating, she panted and wiped her face and took a drink, Kakashi came up and sat down next to her, she flung some water at him, he chuckled.

"Wanna go out for lunch?"he asked.

"What do you have planned for tonight?"  
"Why?"  
"Cause I wanna know..."she said and gave him a puppy face.

"_Ressun no tame ni sore no jikan watashi no gakusei."_ he said, she looked at him weird, he laughed at the face.

"You are such a perv."she said and pushed him gently, he grabbed her and pulled her over on his chest.

"And who is the one dating me?"he asked, she looked away, he leaned up and kissed her cheek, she smiled and got up.

"Lunch?"she asked.

"Yeah."he said jumping up.

"You're buying."she said and ran off, he chuckled and followed her.

They ran to Ichiraku's and ordered some ramen, they both ate then sat there talking for a bit.

"Kakashi!"a voice called, he hissed a little then chuckled, Gai came in and wrapped his arm around his neck. "We need to have a match! We haven't had one in a month!"he said.

"Well Gai-"  
"No!"  
"Gai!"he said and ushered to Naru.

"You are on a date? Oh well-"  
"Oh Gai its fine.. keep him out all night if you want."Naru said smiling, Kakashi stared at her in shock, Gai cheered.

"Thank you Naru dear."he said and began to pull Kakashi away, who gripped the counter.

"Naru!"he said.

"Have fun!"she said waving, he growled as Gai pulled harder and they went out. Naru giggled and paid for lunch and left.

She walked up to the hokage tower slowly and knocked.

"Enter."

"Baa-chan."she said, Tsunade looked at her and put her pen down.

"What Naru?"  
"Any missions?"she asked jumping in the chair.

"Nothing but D-rank."she said.

"Nothing? Really? That sucks!"she said. "I'm bored."she said and leaned back.

"What Kakashi not keeping you busy with that little bet."she said, Naru looked at her blushing.

"How do you know about that?"  
"I heard from him... he told...when he asked to leave early the other day."she said, Naru groaned and blushed covering her face.

"Jerk."she muttered.

"What has he got you doing today?"  
"I have a small idea but I am not sure."she said and sighed.

"Where is he now?"she asked.

"Gai found him and I said he could keep him out all day.. for a match."she said smiling.

"You're evil."she said chuckling, Naru smiled and sighed.  
"Well I guess I'm gonna just walk around for a while."she said and got up, Tsunade smiled and got back to work, Naru walked out slowly walked around the village.

Finally she went home and it was 7pm, she walked into the kitchen and started to cook. She walked back to the bedroom and found the bag, she pulled out the outfit and and snorted at the choice.

"Well he should be back soon..."she said, she jumped into the shower and got ready for tonight, she pulled the outfit on and shook her head. "Such a perv..."she muttered but still smiled.

She got dressed slowly, she wore a small plaid skirt that just barely covered her butt, she had no underwear on, her top was a white button down top, the front was longer then the whole thing, she tied it up, now it showed off her whole stomach, she had knee high socks on that had small bows on the side, she slid her high heel shoes on and fixed her shirt, and slid the tie around her neck, she pulled her hair into a pony tail and put a little bit of make up on and sighed, she walked around a little getting use to the heels.

She walked out and got a drink, she sat on the table, she could feel his chakra signature coming up, she smiled and got ready standing there, the door opened slowly.

"Yeah come on in Genma."he said, she screamed and ran to the hall past the door, Kakashi jumped a little and watched her slam the bedroom door shut, he chuckled and shut the door. He walked back and peeked in, she looked at him blushing with a robe on.

"What's wrong?"he asked chuckling.

"Where's Genma?"  
"I dunno probably with his girlfriend."he said chuckling, she looked at him shocked then slapped him on the arm. "Ow!"  
"Oh you jerk!"she snarled, he chuckled.

"Now come out because _its time for a lesson my student."_he purred and walked out shutting the door, she grumbled and pulled the robe off and looked in the mirror, she smiled and walked out slowly swinging her hips a little, he was sitting on the couch, he watched her and wiggled his eyebrows, his sharingan activated.

"Sensei... I think I've been failing class."she said and put her hands on his thighs, she leaned into his face, he smiled and went to kiss her, she pulled back blushing, playing the part of a flirting student perfectly.

"Well I can think of something you can do..."he growled trying to grab her, she pushed his hands down and blushed.

"But sensei..."she said blushing, she glanced at him a twinkle in her eye, he smiled and pulled her close and kissed her gently, she moaned and put her arms around his neck slowly, he tugged her close and rubbed his hand on her bare back and down a little, she jumped back, his book fell from the table along with a pen and a scroll. "Oops..."she said and turned, she bent down and slowly grabbed the book, he stared in shock seeing she wore no underwear, and she was wet, he growled moved closer slowly, she felt him move but didn't react, he grabbed her waist, she squealed, he pulled her into his lap and rocked his crotch on her butt, she bit her lip biting back a moan.

"What a naughty student...wearing no underwear... failing class... teasing her sensei.."he purred.

"Does this mean I get a detention?"she asked biting her finger looking at him as she ground on his lap a little.

"No... it means.. you get a spanking."he growled, she gasped as he flipped her over on his lap, she wiggled a little, he stopped her with a swift hard spank on her butt, she yelped and jumped a little. "Sensitive are we?"he purred and spanked her again, she wiggled and yelped as he spanked her again. "Show sensei what you've learned... count."he purred, she blushed he smacked her butt again.  
"Ah...o... one."she managed. He smiled and smacked her again three more times. "Two, three...f...four.."she said panting.

"Too much?"  
"No sensei.."she said.

"I think we should go for...twenty."he purred.

"Whatever you think sensei.."she panted, he smiled and smacked her again hard. "F...Five!"she said.

He continued with the spanks doing light ones then hard ones making her cry out, he knew she was enjoying it. He got to 18 and paused, she panted and shook over his legs, he rubbed his hands over her butt and rubbed it gently, she moaned, his hand slid down lower.

"No sensei!"she cried.

"Shh."he commanded, his hand moved to her center, he lifted her skirt, her butt was red from the spanks, she was almost dripping, she was so aroused. He let his finger skim over her center and rubbed her clit, she moaned loudly, he flicked it, she jumped and yelped. "So sexy."he purred, he kept just gently rubbing her gently, he brought his hand up and smacked her hard, she yelped not expecting it. "What number was that?"he asked smiling.

"...ug... n...n... nineteen.."she moaned as he rubbed her clit a little harder.

"Good girl."he purred, he sat up a little and leaned over and looked at her center. "Look how wet you are..."he said, she moaned. "Look what you've done to me."he said and rubbed his hard cock on her stomach, she moaned. "Time to take care of it."he purred, she looked at him with a confused face. He pulled her up, she stood up on shaky legs. "Kneel."he said, she bent down wincing slightly because of her sore butt.

"Unzip me..."he commanded, she reached. "With your teeth."he said smiling, she blushed and leaned up and gently pulled the zipped down with her teeth, his cock was just slightly poking up through his boxers.

"Lick."he commanded, she glanced at him. _Bossy son of a- _she started to think when he thrust into the air a little, she began to gently lick at his cover cock and unbuttoned the button and she smiled at how hard he was, she could guess he was close.  
She smiled and licked from the bottom up over the tip and licked the bead of pre-cum on the tip, she moaned at the taste, he gasped and threw his head back as she teased him, her hand sneaked up and cupped him, he gasped and jumped a little, he looked at her. She smiled and took the tip into her mouth slowly and sucked.

He gasped and grabbed her hair, pushing a little trying to get her to take more, she moved a little and took more in her mouth, she sucked hard hollowing her cheeks, her tongue licked all over, he moaned and bucked, she moaned.

"Fuck Naru."he moaned, she smiled and said 'sensei' around him, he gasped and bucked up hard, she gasped as he bucked up his tip hitting the back of her throat. She moaned and leaned up and took the rest of him breathing through her nose, she swallowed around him. "Kami Naru that's not fair."he whined, she chuckled sending vibrations up his cock making him shiver. She bobbed her head and sucked harder. He cried out and bucked up hard, she slightly gagged not ready for it.

Suddenly the grip in her hair tightened and she was pulled off his cock, she gasped and panted.

He turned her around making her squeal, he pushed her over his coffee table and rubbed his fingers over center, her juices were leaking out even down her thighs.

"So wet."he groaned, she moaned, he chuckled at her moans.

He leaned in at her center, she moaned as he gently her center, he chuckled as she shook and cried out.

His head was spinning from her arousal scent that was invading his senses. He gripped her hips tight and buried his face in her center, he licking up her juices. She cried out clawing at the table, he gripped her hips stopping her from moving away. She cried out and came, he moaned and slowed his licks down drawing her orgasm out. She slumped on the table shaking and panting. He pulled away and wiped his face, he moved closer and flipped her over, she moaned and pushed against him a little, he tugged the tie off and wrapped it around her wrists and tied it tight.

"Sensei!"she cried out trying to get free, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and held her tight, he walked back to the bedroom and dropped her down, she struggled a little, he smiled and took her tied hands and put them over the bedpost pinning her there. She struggled and tried to get free, he pulled his shirt off with his mask, he shucked his pants off and crawled up over her, she blushed hard and turned away, he tugged at the shirt and let it fall open.

"Even bra less...such a naughty student."he said and stared.

"Please don't stare... I'm embarrassed.."she said blushing, he smiled and bent down and pulled one nipple in his mouth and sucked, she cried out and arched up. He sucked and nipped gently, she gasped and cried out. His other hand traveled to her other breast and squeezed gently, he gently flicked the other nipple, she arched up and cried out. He bit down and pulled up gently then let it go with a pop, he licked over and captured the other nipple and repeated sucking and gently biting them. She was arching up and crying out, he released it and leaned above her.

"So sexy."he purred."he said.

"Please sensei?"  
"Please what?"  
"I ….need... it?"  
"Need what? You're a smart student...tell me what?"he said and slid between her legs and rubbed his covered cock over her center, she cried out and arched up, she wrapped her legs around him and jerked him down and kissed him, he broke the kiss. "What do you want?"he rumbled and rocked harder.

"You I want your-"  
"My what?"he said and bit her ear, she panted.

"Your...your... I want you cock!"she cried, he felt her cum again, he chuckled and flipped her skirt up.  
"Good girl."he said, he pulled his cock out and rubbed the tip over her center, she moaned and tried to thrust down but whined when her hands got caught, he chuckled and slowly pushed into her.

"More!"she begged, he smiled and pushed in slowly until her was buried to the hilt, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her mouth was open in a gasp.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, she was arching up and struggling to get her hands free and make him move faster, he chuckled and kept up with the slow pace but started to put a little strength behind the thrust.

"Listen to me."he rumbled.

"Yes..."  
"Yes what?"

"...Y...Y...Yes...se...sen...sensei."she panted.

"Apologize."he growled.

"What?"she said looking at him.

"Apologize."he said and leaned down. "My sexy little student."he said.

"F...f...for...what.."she said.

"What did you do to me earlier? Hmm? At lunch?"he purred and thrust in harder, her eyes rolled into the back of her head again.

He chuckled and sharpened his thrusts, he gripped her hips tight and deepened his thrusts if at all possible, he reached up and tilted her head forward which had been thrown back in pleasure. "Apologize now."he growled. "For sending me with Gai...and putting me through four hours of hell and competitions."he growled.

"I'm..."she said, he picked up the speed of his thrusts.

"What?"

"I'm so... sor- ahh!"she cried out.

"What?"he growled again, she cried out shaking hard.

"I'm sorry!"she cried out, he felt her walls quivering,

"For what?"he growled teasing her, he felt he was close to cumming and wanted to come with her.

"F...for...for... letting G...g..Gai. Aahh... take.. you...away... for...a ahh... competition..."she moaned out, he smiled and lifted her hips up higher, he pumped faster, his skin had a thin sheet of sweat, she was crying out, tears ran down her cheeks for no reason. He felt himself starting to cum, he raised his hand high and smacked her butt, she cried out in shock and came. Her walls tightening around him, he buried his face into her neck and growled her name as he came deep inside her, she cried out and shook hard. He panted and slumped a little, he panted hard his breath hitting her neck.

"Fuck..."he said, he lifted his head up a little and kissed her gently, she moaned and slumped, he fought sleep and slowly untied her arm and slumped down sound asleep, Naru looked up her one arm still pinned.

"Thanks."she muttered but shifted a little. "Kashi..."she said, he roused a little. "What's tomorrow?"she asked.

"_Watashi... no... sekushīna …...ninja"_he muttered and fell back asleep, she moaned and fell asleep after him.

* * *

So um...sorry its been so long... crazy past month... haven't been able to do ANY writing for this or any story but now I can write and I wrote this jsut today like I finished it about 20 minutes ago! So I hope you all like it :)

Next chapter I guess is somewhat pretty obvious what he is going to do...

**Also I need some help from awesome and loyal readers of Dressin Up ! **

**I pretty much have a decent idea of this whole story... There is only two chapters I am a little unsure about... just because the one where is dressed up as an animal turned out horrid (Chapter 5? The bunny one) Anyways, I need an idea for if you have one throw it out to me... just make it something that is... I wouldn't say easy but something Kakashi would want her to dress up in. It will be for chapter 7? I think... so shoot it out and if I pick it I will drop a thanks on the chapter :) So my loyal reviewers give me some Ideas :D **

ALso Read n Review:)


	7. Day 9

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

* * *

Naru woke up and groaned she opened her eyes and looked up, her one hand was still pinned to the bedpost with the tie, she sluggishly lifted her head up wanting to untie her hand, but it was cut with a kunai, she looked. Kakashi smiled at her and sat down, she looked at him.

"I don't think I can take much more of this..."she groaned, he smiled and bent down he kissed her.

"Well tonight my dear... you have a chance to subtract a day..."he said.

"How?"she said, he smiled a grin that reminded her of a cat, she looked at him concerned.

"Well... _Watashi no sekushīna ninja..._"he said, she rolled her eyes and just looked at him.

"Tell me..."  
"No...we going to play a game today."he said.

"Huh?"  
"And it will continue in through tonight..."he said. "You will find a hint...almost every hour...if you can figure out the clue..."he said. "It will be to you to figure it out."he said.

"Just tell me!"she snarled.

"Nope..."he said and smiled, he leaned in for the kiss, she kissed him and bit, he whined a little and pulled back and checked his lip. "Take my lip off next time."he said.

"Quit your crying... your a clone."she said, he smiled and nodded and disappeared a note laid in his place, she got up and opened it.

_Watashi no sekushīna ninja._

_11am a recall of waiting for hours. _

_Your outfit's in the closet. _

_Don't be late. _

Naru sighed and shook her head, she yawned and stretched. She got up and took a shower, she sat down and ate some food, she glanced at the clock seeing it was 10am, she sighed and looked at the closet. _Wonder what he came up with now..._she thought and sighed. She opened the door and pulled the box out and set it down. She opened it and looked at it and rolled her eyes, she got undressed and slid first a skin tight fishnet see through shirt on, then grabbed the regular chunin/jounin vest, then slid the tight short spandex shorts on, she looked at herself in the mirror, and shook her head. _How am I going to walk around like this? _

She walked back over and spotted a note folded up, she opened it and had one word on it :_ Henge. _She rolled her eyes and pulled the fingerless gloves on and slid the tall boots on her legs, then zipped it up, they went up to her knees. She grabbed the weapon pouch and strapped it on.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at herself, she sighed and shook her head.

_Now where am I suppose to go? A recall of wait-...oh..._ she thought and headed out, she walked to the red bridge and looked around, she heard a noise from under it, she hopped down and looked around, suddenly she was grabbed, she yelped and looked to see Kakashi there, he smiled at her, she grumbled in his hand, his hand rubbed up and down her body making her shiver and moan slightly.

"Shh..."he said his mouth right next to her ear. "Wouldn't want to get caught right?"he rumbled and ground against her, she moaned and struggled.

"_My sexy ninja..._ he purred and ground against her, she struggled and grabbed his vest and pushed away, he chuckled.

"What are you up to?!"she snarled blushing.

"Ninja..."  
"What?"  
"If you can go today getting the hints and stopping my attacks and not cum for the day I will take one day off..."he said smiling.

"And if I don't?"  
"I get to enjoy ravishing you wherever you are..."he smiled, she pulled out a kunai and launched it, he dodged and chuckled. "Careful you only have a few of those."he purred, she watched him as he moved closer and pinned her down, she gasped and struggled, he chuckled as he rubbed his fingers over her thinly covered slit making her wither and moan. She struggled and kicked him, he groaned and fell back, he looked at her and smiled.

"Good one..."he said and disappeared, a note fluttered down, she caught it and opened it.

_My sexy ninja, _

_nice job on getting past here. _

_One down and five to go. _

_First hint:_

_**Anata wa **_

_where to find the second hint:_

_A delicious and yet unhealthy treat. _

Naru sighed reading the note, she looked down and saw she had a cut in her shorts around the leg. _If he keeps this up...I'm going to be naked..._she thought and sighed, then groaned realizing that's what he wanted. _so... he wants something tomorrow...what could it be? Well I got some time to think... and figure out where to go..._

She walked through the streets and kept thinking about the hint. _A delicious and yet unhealthy treat...what could that be?!_ She whined. _Why does he have to do the riddles? I suck at them!_ she whined and sighed.

"Naru?"a voice said, she turned and smiled at Ino.

"Hi Ino."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Just...annoyed..."she smiled.

"Kakashi?"  
"Yep!"she said and giggled, Ino smiled.

"Wanna get some lunch?"she asked.

"Sure."she smiled and they walked to Ichiraku's, they sat down in the booth seats near the back and ordered, they sat down and chatted.

"Okay... I gotta know..."Ino said smirking, Naru looked up at her and took a drink. "Is the copy ninja as good in bed as he is on the battlefield?"she asked, Naru started to cough and choke on her drink, Ino sat there giggling.

"Why..._cough..._ do you want...ugh...know?"she rasped.

"Just curious..."she said smiling.

"Um...yeah...he is..."she said blushing hard, Ino giggled, Naru blushed hard.

"So you have busy nights huh?"

"Yeah..."she said and sighed, she looked at the ramen and thought.

"I gotta use the restroom be right back."she said and got up, Naru sat there and thought about the hint and everything, suddenly two hands covered her eyes, she jumped with a yelp, they were female and the nails were manicured.

"In...Ino?"she squeaked, one hand was moved over and the other trailed down her body slowly, the finger pinched her nipple, Naru gasped then stopped and struggled but couldn't move, she felt chakra in her body, she moaned a little as the hand moved to her shorts and the fingers started to rub up and down quickly, she bit her lip not to moan out loud. "Ino...what are you doing?"she whispered, there was a chuckle which sounded nothing like Ino no it was familiar, she gasped realizing what was happening, she squeezed her thighs together tight, the hand pulled away and the other was removed. Naru opened her eyes and was met with Ino sitting there smiling.

"Did you... I... what?!"she snarled.

"Shh..."she said and giggled suddenly the image disappeared, Naru was met with Kakashi sitting there across from her.

"You... I .. you ! gah!"she snarled, Kakashi chuckled.  
"You're slipping baby..."he purred, she kicked his shin, he yelped and chuckled.

"Was Ino even here?"she asked, Kakashi smiled and shook his head, Naru groaned and put her head on the table.

"Did you figure it out?"he purred.

"Huh?"  
"A delicious yet unhealthy treat...ramen..."he said, she smacked her head then glared at him as he laughed.  
"Teme! why give me riddles! I hate them!"she snarled and stood up, he kicked her leg, she fell back and yelped.

"Sit down..."he said and smiled.

"Alright teme..."she said.

"So cold..."he whined.

"I can be a lot colder..."she growled, he smiled and stood up, he kissed her long and hard, his tongue coaxing her tongue in his mouth, she moaned and tried to fight back but couldn't, his hand crept down and started to rub her center through her shorts again, she moaned and suddenly lifted her leg and kicked him back, he hit the ground and whined, she growled with a blush.

"I'm gonna win teme!"she snarled, he chuckled and disappeared a note in his place she groaned and got the note and sighed. She sat back in the seat and looked at the shorts the one leg was gone. _…..asshole..._ she growled.

She opened the paper and sighed.

_My sexy little ninja. _

_Excellent. _

_2 out of 6!_

_Second hint:_

_**watashi no **_

_Location of next hint-_

_A guilty pleasure of mine._

She sighed and rolled her eyes, she got up and paid the bill and left the area.

_Alright... a guilty pleasure... his pleasures...me... can't be the apartment... well …..maybe... where else... maybe the hot springs... _ she sighed and walked on, she headed to the apartment, she walked in and kicked her shoes off, she searched around and walked to the bedroom, she found a bag with tomorrow's date on it, she gasped . _Tomorrows outfit... if I get it then he looses..._ she smiled and picked it up, it shocked her, she yelped and growled there was a note on the bag.

_Bad little ninja! No cheating. ;P_

She yelled and kicked the wall then whined in pain, she sighed. "Alright...its not the apartment... a guilty pleasure... not the apartments... not me...wait..."she said, she opened all of her pockets and searched but came up empty, she sighed and thought. "Anything else would be... Pinks... maybe the hot springs..."she said, she packed up and left and headed to pinks, she walked in blushing a little. She looked around and stared at all the toys, outfits, accessories and everything. "I'm dating such a pervert..."she muttered.  
"Can I help you Naru-chan?"the owner said.

"Ugh... yeah... did Kakashi come into day...?"she asked hoping.

"No...he was yesterday..."  
"Oh! What did he pick up?"she asked.

"I don't know... he ordered it discrete... I didn't see.."he said.

"GAH!"she said and sighed. "Okay...sorry thanks."he said and bowed and left. "Alright...let's...try...hot springs... that's where Jiriaya would- baka!"she hissed, she walked to the book store and found the Icha Icha section, she searched through each and every single book.

"Miss?"the owner said.

"Oh...sorry..."she said putting them back.

"Oh no!"he said. "Um a man walked in...Kakashi... he gave this note to me for you."he said, Naru sighed and took it slowly and opened it.

_You're getting better!_

_Well my smart ninja let's see now. _

_3 down 3 to go!_

_Third hint:_

_**seireida to **_

_Next location hint:_

_A sweet treat with tea!_

She growled and punched the ground hard, the owner jumped back and left her, she got up and stalked out. "Asshole!"she snarled, villager's stopping and staring at the girl shocked, she giggled with a blush and ran off quickly.

"Alright...a sweet treat with tea... sweet treat...sweet treat... hmm..."she mumbled. She felt a breeze on her back, she paused and broke the henge, she looked at her shorts, there was a huge cut on her butt, she stared at it in shock. _When the hell did he- I... .ugh!_ she thought and put the henge back on before anyone saw. She walked through the streets and sat by the river, she thought for a while. _Its gotta be something simple... like the ramen... so..._she got up and sighed. _Tea...tea...tea shop..._she thought, she got up carefully and walked to the tea shop and got a cup of tea. She sat down and looked at the menu.

"Excuse me miss..."a males voice said.

"Huh?"she said, a man stood there smiling. "Oh..hi..."she said.

"I just...ugh... I thought you were pretty and got you some dango..."he said, he set a plate down in front of her.

"Oh... ugh...thank you... you didn't have to do that..."she said.

"Oh its no problem..."he said smiling, she didn't catch the glint in his eye as he walked away, she picked one up and ate one, she coughed when there was a piece of paper on the stick in the dango, she sighed and ate them then opened the letter.

_My pretty lady. _

_You got it! _

_Only 2 to go!_

_Next hint:_

_**watashi wa **_

_Next hint location_

_A perverts location._

_Good luck! _

She growled and hit the table, she growled and ate the rest of them and swallowed the tea, she paid the bill and got up. "Of course he would pick the hot springs..."she said with a blush and headed out. She walked down the road and blinked a few times, she felt hot all the sudden her body was shaking a little and she could easily smell her arousal, she picked up the pace to get this done. By time she arrived she was wet and had a dark blush on her cheeks. She walked in and looked around, suddenly she was grabbed and pushed against a wall, Kakashi was right behind her.

"Kakashi!"she hissed.

"Shh."he purred.

She stiffened feeling his hand go down her butt and his hand rubbed over her slit, she moaned and shook, his fingers rubbed quickly at her cover clit, he leaned in and licked her ear shell.

"You're wet..."he rumbled.

"What... what did you... you... do?"she moaned. He chuckled and rubbed again she shook and quickly spun around, he pressed his front against hers, she moaned feeling his hard on pressed against her.

"You look so hot with your panties showing... and only for my eyes.."he growled and bucked his hips, she moaned and tossed her head back, her arms went around his neck and gripped his locks.

"Please!"she moaned, he chuckled and kissed her jaw and neck and latched on to the skin, she moaned and ground on his body. She felt her legs turning to jelly, his hand slipped into her shorts and stroked her clit and moved down to her soaked slit and slipped two fingers in, she gasped and was about to scream, he captured her lips and the scream as he felt his fingers being squeezed by her walls, her juices running down his arm. He chuckled and continued the movement, she was almost limp in his arms as he made her cum again. She shook and twitched, he chuckled and pulled her close. He leaned against her and breathed in her scent and rumbled.

"Kakashi..."she whispered.

"Hmm?"  
"More..."she moaned and rubbed, he chuckled and pulled her closer and transported home, he let her go on the bed and stripped quickly, she withered on the bed, he pushed her on the bed more and crawled over her, he ripped off the vest and fishnet shirt and what was left of the shorts and rubbed his cock on her slit, she moaned and cried out, he chuckled as she came again.

He searched in her vest and tied her arms together at the headboard, he kissed down her body slowly torturing her slowly, she arched up and cried out, he chuckled and sucked on her nipple gently, he watched her arch up and wither in pleasurable pain. He chuckled around her nipple.

"Y...uo...you...t...t...teme..."she hissed. "More!"she snarled, he smiled and bit down, she arched up and cried out. He let the nipple go and kissed gently across her chest and to the other, he closed his eyes listening to her pleads to 'go on' and 'more', he smiled and gently sucked.

Naru glared at the man teasing her, she could feel the fire in her body growing more with each suck and lick of his tongue. _Teme..._ she growled, she focused and made a clone, it pounced on Kakashi's back, he yelped and rolled off with her, Naru got free and pounced on him, he was pinned down by the clone, she slammed herself down on his cock, he moaned and tilted his head back, she moaned loudly and began to hump him up and down quickly, he chuckled and looked at the clone, he leaned up and captured her nipple in his mouth, she moaned and leaned down, he sucked hard and bit down a few times when Naru's walls would squeeze him tight.

Naru kept moaning and moving up and down on his cock, she could hear the squelching and it made her blush knowing she was this turned on and didn't even know why. She always got turned on to this point after he pushed her too far but never right from the beginning.

_What's going on with my body?! _She whined her mind and thought. _"Excuse me miss..."a males voice said._

"_Huh?"she said, a man stood there smiling. "Oh..hi..."she said._

"_I just...ugh... I thought you were pretty and got you some dango..."he said, he set a plate down in front of her. _

"_Oh... ugh...thank you... you didn't have to do that..."she said. _

"_Oh its no problem..."he said smiling, she didn't catch the glint in his eye as he walked away. _She gasped silently realizing it was him and he must of drugged her, she paused and glared at him, the clone disappeared, she shuttered a little at the feeling of her breast.

"Neh?! Why'd you stop?"he asked.

"You teme!"she snarled and smacked him on his chest hard, he yelped and arched.

"What's that for?"he whined and rubbed his chest gently.

"Drugging me you teme!"she snarled, he thought then chuckled. "It's not funny!"she said and sat there.

"I'm sorry.. I thought you'd catch it...maybe I should teach you ninja ways again."he said.

"Please... I could take you down right now."she said.

"Really?"  
"Yep...like this."she said, he gasped as he felt her walls tightening around his cock then a pulsing sensation spread through his cock and whole body slowly, he gasped as he was filled with pleasure, he gasped and looked at her, she sat on him smirking, she rocked her body slowly on him, he moaned and tossed his head back, his hands grabbed her waist and he thrust up into her, his tip hitting her spot, she cried out and set her hands on his chest.

They both kept teasing each other until both were shaking with pleasure and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Kakashi was panting and shaking and Naru was the same.

"Just cum Kakashi."she purred.

"You...first...ah!"he said and thrust up, she shook and fell on him and looked at him and kissed him, he held her head gently and suddenly she cried out and came, he grunted and followed with a growl of her name. They both slumped down panting hard, she laid there smiling and listening to his fast beating heart.

"N...Naru..."he rasped, she smiled and looked at him, he smiled at her.

"What?"she said fighting sleep.

"You lost..."he said and fell asleep, she groaned and smacked his chest then fell asleep on top of him.

_I guess I wont know what tomorrow is...Anata wa watashi no seireida to watashi wa... who knows..._ she thought and fell into a deep sleep on top of Kakashi.

* * *

Okay there ya go! New chapter :)

Sorry it took me so long... I literally saw this WHOLE chapter in my head like perfectly how I wanted it but everytime I went to write it... it just didn't turn out right...:P

Anyways !

I have a request of my readers **Please please do this for me :) if you want a new chapter quicker that is ;)**

**I need three things Kakashi would make Naru do in one day anything! Like three things he would want her to do but she wouldn't normally( Not including outfits)! **

**So give me three ideas or whatever and if I pick your idea I will give ya a shout out! :D **

so please please do this I will be able to write the story faster and get you all faster updates :) Just think of something and put it in the reviews! :)

Anyways again ;)

Review always!


	8. Day 8

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

* * *

Naru woke up on her back, she felt a little movement on her body, she cracked an eye open and looked around, the sun was shining but was blocked by the curtains, she looked to see Kakashi's over her fiddling with something around her waist.

"Kakashi..."she said, he looked up and smiled.

"Morning."he said, she grunted and looked around, she found herself on the bed, the last thing she remembered last night was falling asleep on Kakashi on the floor.

"What are you doing?"she asked and looked at him, he smiled at her and scratched his head.

"Well... I decided... to get you ready for day 7..."he said smiling and wiggled a little, she looked at him unsure then propped herself up and looked, she gave him a glare, he smiled big at her.

She wore a lite blue top that just barely covered her breast, and she had baggy matching pants where the waist dipped down in a V shape, she also gold color cuffs on her arms that went to the middle of her forearm.

He smiled and wiggled a little at her look, she groaned and tipped her head back on the pillow again.

"You and your perverted books and ideas!"she said.

"But you love me and my perverseness!"he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"So what the hell am I? A genie or something?"she said.

"Yep!"he said.

"So you get three wishes."she said.

"Yep! And I already got my first!"he said, she sighed and rolled her eyes, she sat up and waited.

"What?"  
"Wear this all day today!"he said, he held up a black collar that said in gold letters _Kakashi's pet. _

"No."she said.

"But-"  
"No Kakashi I wont... I'm not playing..."she said and pulled her legs up to her body and held them, he tilted his head and moved over and set his chin on her knees.

"Hey...?"he said.

"I'm not going to be seen as a pet...or animal...again..."she said looking down memories playing her mind.

"Oh...Naru...I'm...I'm sorry... I forgot about that..."  
"I'm sorry..."she mumbled, he scooted closer and kissed her gently.

He knew what was wrong, since she had been born and had the fox sealed inside her, the villager's always called her names and said she was an animal.

"I wont do that to you.. I promise."he said, he picked it up and chucked it to the floor, he kissed her lips again.

"What do you want instead?"she said.

"You let me have sex with you at anytime today..."he said smiling.

"You already do that.."she said.

"Not when you're out and about..."  
"You did yesterday..."  
"I'm talking about full sex...not teasing."he said, she smiled and sighed.

"Fine."she said.

"Good."he said and tugged her close, she yelped and looked at him as he spread her legs and laid down gently, she smiled and kissed him as he tugged at the top until he was able to see her breast, he pulled her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, she moaned and tossed her head back as he treated her gentle. He continued to suck on her nipple and moved to the other, she arched her back as bit down. He moved away from her chest and kissed down her stomach and reached his destination after tugging the pants off, he moaned as he licked her center, she cried out.

Her fingers found his hair and latched on tight and tugged as he licked and nipped at her drawing cries from her lips, he moaned and kissed up her body slowly then kissed her, she could taste her juices on his tongue, but at the moment she couldn't care.

He moved up and she felt his blunt tip rubbing at her entrance, she moaned and arched up a little, he chuckled and buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, she cried out and arched her back.

He chuckled and pulled out slowly teasing her, she moaned and gripped his shoulder tight.

He grunted as her nails dug in tight almost breaking skin, he thrust in fast then pulled out slowly and kept repeating that until Naru was on the verge of crying her eyes out, he picked up the pace at his limit as well and finally with a growl he came, she moaned and came around him, he bent down and kissed her gently, she panted hard and shook a little, he pulled out gently as she moaned.

"We need a shower."he said, she chuckled.

He pulled her up and carried her to the bathroom and both jumped into the shower.

They got out after almost an hour, Kakashi playing with her in the shower making them have to take a longer shower, Naru got out and got dressed, and walked out she sighed.

They sat down and ate some food, Kakashi smiled at her and played with her foot, she looked at him while he smiled at her.

"Today everyone is meeting for dinner at the bar..."he said. "Genma told me yesterday."he said.

"What time?"  
"6."he said, she nodded and sighed.

"I'm gonna stay and clean.."she said looking around.

"I'm gotta meet Gai... _another_ challenge..."he said and sighed, she giggled.

He got up and slid his shoes on, he kissed her gently and smiled. "I'll see ya later."he said, she smiled and nodded, he smiled and took off.

~o0o~

Kakashi came home almost two hours later and headed to take a shower, Naru smiled at him from the floor where she was doing push ups, he smiled back and stripped on his way to the room and jumped into the water, Naru sat there waiting, for almost an hour, he came out in some sweatpants and was drying his hair.

"Take a long enough shower?"she said.

"I like my showers."he smiled, she chuckled.

"I gotta get ready..."she said and got up, he grabbed her and hugged her, she smiled and leaned back, he kissed her, she pulled away and took her own shower.

All of them were at the bar, Kakashi groaned and Naru giggled holding his arm, they walked in and sat down, Naru fixing her skirt as she sat.

"What a cute couple..."Genma teased, Kakashi chuckled and sipped at his drink slowly.

Almost two hours later everyone was slightly tipsy or wasted, Kakashi had been teasing Naru all night whispering what he was going to do to her once he got her home.

"Pervert."Naru said after latest line of lewd racy things.

"You're turned on by it."he said.

"Shut it."she said.

His hand crept down to her leg and moved up quickly and began to stroke her covered center.

"Don't."she hissed.

"I wish you'd let me."he said, she snarled and glared at him, her legs opened again, he began to play with her center, she let out shaky pants and glared at him, as he sipped at his drink, his fingers now playing with her clit, he chuckled a little when he felt how wet she was.

His finger dipped in her center to the second knuckle, he watched her bite her lip hard, he chuckled and she punched him making him choke on his drink.

He slowly pumped his finger while his thumb played with her clit.

"Naru?"Sakura said looking at her, she looked up and smiled a little keeping her shakes down.

"Yeah?"  
"You okay?"  
"Fine!"she squeaked.

"You're really red...are you sure?"she said.

"Y...yeah... headache..."she said smiling. "I should go home...but..."she sighed and shrugged.

"Baby if you're not feeling good you should.."Kakashi said smiling.

"Yeah..."she said and wiggled.

"Seriously Naru... you don't look go."

now just about everyone of them was staring at the poor girl while Kakashi's hand never stopped, two fingers were deep inside her stroking her g-spot.

She put her head on the table, suddenly she felt Kakashi's hand leave, she panted.

"I'm taking you home."he purred in her ear.

"Take care of her Kakashi."Sakura said, he nodded and smiled, he picked up the poor girl and walked out chuckling, she grabbed his ear hard, he whined.

"You jerk!"she snarled once they were outside. "And put me down!"she snarled, he set her down her legs buckled, he chuckled and picked her up again tossing her over his shoulder, she wiggled and tugged at his shirt, he smacked her butt making her jump.

"Be good my little genie."he purred.

They arrived and Kakashi threw her on the bed, she huffed and glared at him, he chuckled and crawled on the bed, he leaned in and kissed her gently but long, she moaned looking at him as she struggled to get some air, he broke the kiss.

"I still have one wish left."he purred.

"Hn..."she glared panting.

"Up."he said, she got up and stood in front of him as he stripped naked and sat on the bed and smirked, she blushed looking at him. "Make a clone.."Kakashi said.

"Why?"Naru said, he smiled.

"Don't ask why...just do it...it's my final wish..."he said smirking, he was almost wiggling where he sat, she looked at him weird then made a single clone. "Good... strip.."he said.

"Pervert..."Naru said, she stripped.

"Clone too.."he said, the clone sighed and did as he said until both stood there naked, Kakashi perked up and closed the blinds before he got started on his last wish, he got on the bed and motioned for them they walked up and crawled on either side of him, he smiled as both crawled to his hard cock and began to fondle him, he moaned as both licked his cock slowly and both pumped a little, he bucked up a little, he moaned louder as he felt a mouth on his balls, he moaned as another mouth took him down her throat. They both let out a moan sending shivers through his body.

He was close to coming, and didn't want to waste this time.

"Stop..."he rasped, they pulled away with one last suck, he panted and chuckled, he scooted down and motioned again for them to come closer.

He tugged one over his waist and left her alone, he crooked his finger to the other and pulled her nipple in his mouth, she gasped and let out a moan, she moved over his chest as he sucked on her nipples non-stop. The other Naru was sliding down slowly moaning as she took him in her, she panted and began to hump up and down, he moaned and bit down harder on the nipple in pleasure.

Kakashi smirked feeling the one sitting on his chest was wet, his chest was getting wet too, he bit the nipple causing her to cry out. He released the nipple and moved to the other and sucked it just as hard as the first out, but nibbling and sucking on the skin, he pulled away with a smile seeing her breast covered in hickey's.

He listened to the one humping him right then was moaning and crying out as she jumped up and down, he could hear and wet squelching noise.

He gripped the hips of the one on his chest and tugged her up, she cried out as he pulled her up on his face, he chuckled looking at her embarrassed face, he gently pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked on it gently, she cried out and gripped his hair tight.

He felt her rocking on his face gently, he moved down and licked at her soaking slit gently lapping at her juices which were quickly replaced with more juices. She shivered and shook, she rocked a little harder on his face his nose bumping her clit each time.

She cried out loudly and moaned, her back arching, he closed his eyes as he continued to feast on her center, her moaned sounded muffled suddenly, he opened his eyes and moaned as he saw both Naru's lips locked, he quickened the pace of his tongue.

They broke kiss and panted, Kakashi moaned making her cry out and shiver, she looked at him and rocked her hips gently.

He pulled his face up and panted hard, he chuckled as she whined wanting more.

"Up..."he said, she slid off and panted and shook, he sat up and pulled the one still bouncing up and down on his cock, she cried out and whined.

He grabbed the one who had been riding him and laid her on her back, he grabbed the other and moved her on top of her, he gripped her hips and slammed into her, she screamed as he set a quick pace of in and out.

He listened to her screams and moans of pleasure, he chuckled and gripped her hips tight as her walls quivered and squeezed him tight.

He could slightly feel her chakra wavering, a big smile appeared on his face, he gripped her hips hard and began to slam into her, she screamed and bent down, her face laying on Naru below her.

Kakashi heard how wet she was and smiled, his body was covered in sweat, he leaned down and pinched her clit hard, she screamed out loudly and slumped, Kakashi panted and pulled out, he gently moved to the other one and slid in, he leaned down.

"Release the jutsu."he purred, she focused and her clone disappeared, Kakashi groaned as she screamed loudly and came, her walls tightening around him to where it was almost unbearable.

He shook hard and panted, he held her hips tight and began to move again, as she was still stiff and her walls were still pulsing around him.

Her body heaved with the thrust, he bit his lip hard and bent down, she looked at him panting hard.

"Cum."he whispered and kissed her hard, she moaned and came around him, he groaned and came deep inside her, his cum coating her womb.

She screamed and arched up and shook, he panted and fell to the bed and held his shaking love and kissed her neck gently and passed out quickly.

* * *

I am so sorry! :(

I've been so sick and like I've said before this story has been difficult to write for some reason xP

But I do have the end chapter written I currently working on chapters 8,9, and 10 so phew! wish me lots of luck.

Next chapters a mystery... give me a guess what you think she'll have to do next... I like hearing your ideas :)

Also I promised Thank you to the following: **Shoma, Ninetails777 and to a guest **for your ideas. I will also be reusing your idea in a different way in later chapters :3

Again thank you very much!

~Until next time ! Babywolf ;3


	9. Day 7

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

* * *

Kakashi woke up to wiggling, he opened his eye and watched Naru try to squirm away from him, he let out a rumble and picked his head up.  
"What are you doing?"he rumbled.

"Trying to escape my crazy boyfriend."she said, he chuckled and sat up a little, she sighed and wiggled a little, she rolled to the side, Kakashi laid back down and watched her stand up slowly, her legs shook hard and she had to catch herself, he chuckled which earned him a very dirty look.

She went into the bathroom and he heard the shower come on, he walked up to the door and slipped in quickly and walked in behind her, she sighed and turned with a smile, he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Did I go to far last night?"he asked.

"No..."she said and held him as he wrapped his arms around her and they stayed under the shower spray, he grabbed a towel and soaped it up, he slowly ran it over her body slowly, she leaned against him and moaned, he smiled and kissed her neck gently.

"What are you doing today?"  
"We gotta go shopping."he said, she nodded.

"What am _I _doing today?"she said and looked at him he chuckled.

"_Anata wa watashi no sekushīna shefu ni naru tsumoridesu"_ she chuckled and shook her head, she turned and repeated running the towel over his body, he smiled and kissed her, she moaned as his tongue crept into her mouth and tasted her completely.

They finally got out of the shower and got dressed, Naru waited for Kakashi to come out, she quickly made a small breakfast/lunch for them and ate hers. He came out and ate then both headed out, they walked to the store and got a cart.

"So what are we getting?"  
"Dunno...what can you make?"he asked, she chuckled and looked around, she started to grab a few things from the shelves, she got some cookies and stuck her tongue out at him when he gave her a funny look. She got veggies and broth, she got some meat and was about to walk out.

"Oh wait!"he said and pulled her down one aisle, she looked at him weird, he grabbed chocolate syrup, whip cream, ice cream, sprinkles and a bag of cherries, she blinked.

"Sweet tooth?"she said.

"...Yeah..."he said with a devious smile, she looked at him weird, he chuckled and kissed her gently.

They got everything they needed and checked out, they held the bags and went back home.

"What do you wanna do?"Naru asked as she sat on the couch, he sat behind her and held her.

"I'm doing it."he said, she smiled and laid against his chest and listened to his heart beat in his chest.

Two hours later after they both fell asleep on the couch in each others arms, Naru got up and began to cook while Kakashi laid there, he got up and walked into the bedroom and brought out a bag, he cleared his throat, she paused and sighed as she saw the bag with Pinks label on it.

"Really? I thought-"  
"I said _You're going to be my sexy chef."_he said with a smile, she let out a grumble and snatched the bag out of his hand and walked back to the bedroom, he smiled and sat in his seat at the table.

A few minutes later he heard the door shut, she came out and he smiled as she stood in front of him.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, she had a small white apron on that just barely covered her bare breast, he smiled.

"Turn for me..."he purred, she sighed and spun around slowly which showed him the tiny panties that came with it, if you could call them that, they were very small and tight and just barely covered what they needed, in Kakashi's mind they didn't even belong there, but he smiled as he saw they were see through, he smiled.

"Me like."he purred, she chuckled and walked over and began to cook again, he got up after a few minutes his stomach growling from the smell of the food, she walked up and put some of the food on her arm, she smiled and held it out.

"Taste?"she purred, he grabbed her arm and slowly licked the food off her arm and made sure it was clean.

"I think I need another taste..."he purred and stood up, she saw how hard he was already and giggled and walked into the kitchen, he took some of the food and put on her shoulder, she hissed and straightened, he gasped and licked it off quickly and focused chakra in his tongue to take the burn away.

"Sorry I didn't know it was hot..."he said, she hummed and continued to cook, he leaned over and rubbed his cock on her butt, she moaned and almost hit the stove, he pulled away and turned the water on. "Naru..."he purred, she turned and gasped as he sprayed her with water, she gasped and glared at him, he smiled and stared, she looked down and saw that the apron was wet and now see through.

"You teme.."she growled, he walked up and gripped her hips and ground against her front, she tipped her head back and moaned loudly, he purred and rubbed his nose on her neck and licked the skin, she took in air and smelled the food, she gasped and shoved him back, he tripped and fell back, he rubbed his head and watched her stir the food. "Don't distract the chef."she said, he huffed and got up and sat in his chair.

Finally she finished cooking, she made pasta noodles with sauce on the side and meat on the noodles, she put it on one plate and sat down next to him and smiled.

"Dig in."she said.

"I'd rather dig into something else..."he purred, she sighed and picked up her chopsticks and picked up a noodle sucked it in slowly and smiled, he groaned and grabbed one and ate it she smiled at him, he continued to eat until it was almost gone, Naru sighed as she finished, he picked up one noodle and put on end in his mouth, he hit her, she laughed and took the other end, both kept eating until the middle where Kakashi grabbed her lips in a kiss, he cupped her head and tugged her close, she moaned in his mouth.

They broke the kiss and Naru panted a blush on her face, he smiled and held up another one, she took it and ate the whole thing and smiled at him, he tugged her forward, she gasped as he kissed her hard.

She coughed hard as the noodle went down her throat, she pulled away and coughed, he got her a drink and she sipped at it and sighed.

"You alright?"he said, she nodded and took another gulp.

He got up and picked up the plate and put it in the sink and quickly cleared the table, she sat there shocked as he sat back down.

"Nice.."she said and smiled, he chuckled and tugged her closer to him, she giggled as he kissed her again, his hands ran down the still damp apron and stopped at her breast, he felt her nipples that were hard, he flicked them with his finger, she moaned in the kiss, he smiled and pinched them, she gasped and arched her back breaking the kiss. He grabbed her and pulled her forward quickly making her gasp as she found herself in his lap, she bit her lip and rocked on his lap, he moaned and bit her neck and sucked on the skin, his hands moved to the back and untied the tie around her waist, his hands slid in quickly and groped her breasts, she moaned and arched again, he buried his face in her neck and rumbled as she ground on his lap.

She continued to do that while he continued to play with her breasts.

He finally had enough with the teasing and picked her up, she squealed as he set her face down on the table, she gasped and propped herself up.

"Kakashi?"she said.

"I wanna fuck you here..."he rumbled, she blushed hard and waited, he bent down and slowly peeled her soaked underwear off, he rumbled as her arousal hit his nose, he took in a deep breath and grew harder if at all possible, his brought his fingers up and rubbed them up and down her nether lips and rumbled when they became soaked.

"You're soaked... were you that turned on?"he said.

"What do you...ahh...expect..."she gasped as he slid one finger in her slit slowly making sure she felt every bit of it, he crooked her finger, she moaned and gripped the table as he stroked her G-stop.

"I'm... I'm..."she moaned and came around his finger, he chuckled and pulled it out and licked it clean.

"So hot..."he said, he got up and grabbed some left over noodled and flipped her over.

"What are you doing?!"she asked eying the noodles.

"I'm still hungry."he rumbled and set the noodles on her stomach and breast, he grabbed some of the sauce and made sure it was cooled off this time and tugged her more on the table and put the sauce over her, she moaned as he started to lick her body clean of the food.

He ate the noddles slowly while teasing her slit with his fingers, he rubbed up and down but never penetrating her like she truly wanted him to.

He got her cleaned again for the most part, and finally she moaned as she felt his blunt tip run over her center.

"What do you want me to do?"he rumbled.

"...please..."she whispered.

"What?"he said and pushed just a little bit of his tip inside her, she arched her hips and he pushed them back down, she growled and pushed herself up suddenly and they both fell to the floor, she moaned as she impaled herself on his cock.

"I like it when you take over..."he purred and grunted as she sped up a little.

He grunted as he gripped her hips and thrust up when she went thrust down on him.

After a few minutes, Kakashi pushed her back and set her on the floor and gripped her hips as he pounded into her harder making her breasts heave, she was gasping and crying his name.

He grunted and continued to thrust into her, he bit his lip in pleasure as his body shook and had a thin layer of sweat on his body.

She had tears leaking from her eyes and her face was covered with a blush.

He grunted and bent down and licked her neck and sucked on the skin leaving a dark purple hickey.

He leaned in her face and kissed her, she moaned and kissed back, she gasped as she came around him, he broke the kiss with a gasp, and thrust harder and quickly.

"I'm... I'm cumming..."he rasped and kissed her again as he filled her with his cum.

He pulled out slowly and shook hard leaning over her, he looked at her, her chest was rising up and down and her eyes were closed, he nuzzled her neck a little.

"You alright?"he rasped.

"I'm... mmmhmm.."she mumbled and passed out, he laid down gently on her too tired to move them to the bedroom and fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Not the greatest chapter but whatever!

Alright guys come on! What's going on? I want some reviews *pouts* come on please :'( *puppy eyes*

Can you take a guess on what the neck chapter is? hmm? I want to see if you all paid attention while reading this :)


	10. Day 6

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

**THIS IDEA FOR THE CHAPTER BELONGS TO: serenity-touched, go read her awesome stories! :D **

* * *

Naru groaned and opened her eyes, she felt a weight on her body, she looked down and saw Kakashi still asleep on top of her. She smiled and rubbed his head, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning love."he purred.

"Hn."she said. "Can you let me up... my back hurts.."she whined, he chuckled and got up slowly and walked down the hall, she laid there for a few minutes then got up and walked to the bedroom, he was in shower, she whined and waited, she still had some food on her. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Wanna hurry -ahh!"she said as he ripped her in the bathroom and pushed her against the door.

"Took you long enough.."he purred.

"I need a shower!"she whined, he chuckled and picked her up and carried her into the shower and set her down, she sighed as the water ran down her body, he watched it trail down her body, he grabbed a towel and poured soap on it and slowly cleaned her, she moaned and leaned against him as he wiped her body clean.

He kissed her head and she smiled and took the towel away and turned to repeat everything he just done to her body.

"I like these showers."he purred, she smiled and leaned against him as they stood under the hot water.

"I gotta wash my hair.."she said and grabbed her bottle, he took it and poured some on her hair and scratched it in gently, she smiled and leaned against him, he smiled and played with her hair making it almost a swirl on her head, he chuckled, she elbowed him and put her head back under the water and washed it all out. She got out, he whined which made her snort.

"Just take the fun of a shower..."he said and turned the water off, she smiled and dried off.

"Oh well."she said. "Oh.. fill me in... what's tonight?"she asked.

" _Dezāto watashi no amai jikan._"he purred, she rolled her eyes and pushed him, he chuckled and smiled.

"Are we gonna go out tonight?"she asked.

"Sure.."he said, she nodded and walked out. He quickly slid his boxers on and walked out.

They sat on the bed and laid in each others arms just relaxing suddenly an anbu appeared, Kakashi covered his face and Naru covered her body.

"Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office."he said.

"I will be there shortly."he said, the anbu nodded and disappeared, Kakashi sighed and slumped. "Not fair."he said.

"Heh..."she said and kissed him. "I'll come with you...maybe there will be something to do."she said and got up, she quickly dressed and tugged Kakashi off the bed when he didn't get up, he whined and got dressed, she giggled as they walked out, Naru held his arm and set her head on his shoulder.

They walked into the hokage tower finally after getting breakfast.

"Naru?"Tsunade said.

"I just wanted to see if you had any missions?"  
"No I don't."she said.

"Boo..."she said.

"Why am I here?"Kakashi said.

"Well I had a mission for you but since you wanted to be late... as punishment you will be my secretary today."she said, he stared at her shocked.

"But!"  
"No buts!"she snarled, he sighed and walked over to the desk and sat down and waited, Tsunade smiled Naru walked up and kissed Kakashi.

"I'll see you at home tonight."she said, he smiled and nodded, she walked out after waving at Tsunade.

Kakashi sighed and slumped in the chair and jumped when Tsunade slammed a stack of papers on his desk, he stared at them and sighed.

Naru giggled as she walked out, she was glad she was able to get Tsunade to play along by keeping Kakashi busy today.

She walked home after getting some lunch, she sat down and ate slowly and planned the evening tonight, she knew it was going to messy but at the same time it was going to very fun.

She cleaned a little around the house but mainly in the kitchen, she glanced at the clock and began to fix up the table for everything then took a shower and got changed, she ran out and met Kakashi at the hokage office as he was walking out, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her and they headed out for dinner.

Naru giggled and talked to Kakashi as he talked but mainly listened to her talk about odd little things.

Naru noticed Kakashi kept playing with her leg as he stared at her, he had a habit of doing that, running his finger on her skin or making little circles on her leg when she or anyone was talking.

They paid for dinner and walked out, Naru smiled and picked up the pace they arrived and Naru gasped, Kakashi looked at her.

"What is it?"  
"I lost my necklace."  
"I didn't know you were wearing one."

"Yeah the small silver one... I don't know where I dropped it..."she whined, he sighed with a smiled.

"I'll go look just relax and I'll be back shortly."he said, she smiled and kissed him gently.

He started to back track all the way to the restaurant and asked if they found a necklace but they said no, he sighed and stared on his way back to the apartment, he came in the lights were off, he kicked his shoes off.

"Sorry Naru I couldn't find it."he said and looked up at the glow, there were a few candles lit on the counter and dead in the center of the table was a naked Naru her hair up in a bun, she had a smile on her face as she bit her cherry red lips.

"If I remember right...we didn't have dessert."she purred, he stared at her in shock and blinked, he swallowed hard and walked over, she had all the things out; chocolate syrup, whip cream, ice cream, sprinkles and cherries, he now saw she wore tiny see through panties but that was it.

"So did you want some dessert?"she purred, he nodded and practically ripped his mask off and kissed her, she moaned in his mouth as his hand groped her breast hard, she gasped.

"Wait!"she said, he paused. "Go get changed I don't want your clothes getting messy."she said, he stripped instantly and tossed them on the couch.

"There."he rumbled, he grabbed the ice cream and pulled out a spoon, she hissed as the ice cream came in contact with her skin, he spread it along her torso, she shivered a little and smiled as he bent down and licked some of the ice cream away, she giggled, he moaned at the taste and smiled. She pulled out the whip cream and sprayed some on her then on her lips and kissed her hard, she moaned and kissed him back, he hissed and pulled back, his chest had ice cream and whip cream on it, she giggled.

He bent down and lapped her at breast, slowly moaned and wiggled a little as his tongue tickled her slightly.

He cleaned her chest of the ice cream and whip cream pretty much, he went to grab the rest and put more whip cream on her breast and smiled, he put some chocolate syrup on her breast and down her stomach, he put sprinkles on her and put two cherries on her breasts.

He smiled and looked at her and smiled.

"Very very sexy."he purred.

He bent down and picked up the cherry and ate it slowly and bent down, he licked her body clean slowly, she moaned as he latched on to her nipple she cried out in pleasure, he smiled.

He finally cleaned her chest off and went to grab more food, she sat up and grabbed his hand, he looked at her.

"Its not fair you get to have dessert and I don't..."she purred and got up, he looked at her and smiled. "Table."she said, he chuckled and got on the table in her place, she pulled out the whip cream again and put it on his nipples and down his abs and on his stomach, she put some on his hips and down close to his cock but not touching them, she grabbed the chocolate next and followed the path of the whip cream again and smiled, she put some chocolate on his lips and neck, she bent down and licked his lip, he leaned in for a kiss but she pulled back, she licked his lips clean slowly teasing him.

"Open your mouth."she whispered, he did with his tongue out, she smiled and put some whip cream on his tongue, she bent down and pulled his tongue in her mouth and sucked it, he moaned and looked at her, she pulled back and smiled, she licked down his jaw slowly and cleaned the chocolate off of his skin, she bit his neck, he gasped as her teeth sunk into his skin.

"Fuck!"he cursed, she smiled and pulled away, she licked down his chest and bit his nipple, he gasped. She found that out quickly that was one of his pleasure spots, she loved to tease him with that. She licked his whole torso clean and moved down, she smiled as he bucked his hips up as she licked around his cock but never touched it. He whined and looked at her and smiled.

"You tease!"he growled, she smiled and kissed his stomach again, he got up quickly, she gasped as he pressed her on the floor.

"Kakashi!"she said, he smiled and grabbed everything, he sat down between her legs and smiled, she watched anxiously as he grabbed the chocolate, he poured it on her underwear, she giggled a little as he bent down and licked it off the material, he kissed down and pulled at the material.

"You don't need to take them off."she said.  
"Huh?"he said, she spread her legs wide and he saw the underwear had no crotch, he groaned. "You're gonna kill me."he said, he put more chocolate on the underwear and buried his face in her crotch she arched up and cried out pleasure as he licked at her clit fast, he bit down she cried out and came, he moaned as he licked up her juices now mixed with chocolate, he pulled the underwear off and smiled, he leaned over her and pressed his body against her, she smiled deviously at him and flipped him over, he stared at her in shock, she moved over and slammed down on his cock, he arched up and moaned loudly.

She humped him hard, he groaned as he watched her moan and rock on him, he gripped her hips tight and moaned as he bucked up into her making her throw her head back in pleasure.

He sat up quickly and placed her on the floor and still continued to thrust into her, he poured some more chocolate on her chest and put a couple cherries on her. She smiled and pulled him down on her, he moaned as he kissed her hard, his chest getting covered in chocolate as well. He smiled against her lips as he gripped her hips tight and tilted them up, she gasped as he hit her g-spot, she cried out and arched her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up and thrust up, she moaned loudly and came with a cry of his name, he rumbled at the sound and thrust in harder, she moaned and cried out, her walls quivering and pulsing around him, he was twitching slightly wanting to cum but he didn't want to end this yet.

He bent his head slightly and pulled her nipple in his mouth and bit down, she cried out in shock as she came again, he couldn't hold it back this time and came deep inside her with a growl of her name, he stood on his knees panting just barely holding her up.

She moved off of him, he watched her panting hard, he was slightly hard, she smiled and grabbed some more whip cream and put it on his cock and smiled as she licked him slowly and sucked the head cleaning off both their juices and the whip cream, she smiled as he thrust into her mouth slightly, she let his hips go and sucked hard, he gasped and thrust hard, she gagged slightly and pulled away and coughed, he looked at her with his sharingan open as she took him in her mouth again and sucked hard, he gripped her hair tight.

She pulled away and smiled as she turned and propped herself up in his favorite position doggy-style, he growled and stopped before he did anything, she looked back confused as he grabbed the chocolate, he smiled and thrust in, she gasped and dropped her head as he thrust hard panting hard.

She moaned as chocolate was poured on her back followed by his hot tongue until he reached her neck, she moaned loudly and came her body slumping down, he growled and started to cum he bit her neck hard, she cried out as he came again and as his teeth sunk into her neck.

He moaned and pulled away panting hard, Naru fell flat to the floor exhausted, Kakashi slumped down barely awake.

"What's..."she mumbled half asleep.

"_Anata wa dansu suru tsumorida"_ he mumbled then fell asleep, she followed.

* * *

New chapter sorry it took so long xP

I am working on the next chapter and the following ones BUT I do have the ending chapter written! :3

I'm still a little unsure on one chapter not sure what to have her do... :p give me suggestions :) (I know I've asked that like a billions times but stillxD)

Read and review NO FLAMES- if you flame, it will either be deleted or I will get your number and block you so either way you're wasting your time when you flame. But if you want to review go right ahead! :)


	11. Day 5

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

* * *

Naru woke up, she groaned as she felt sticky from the night before, Kakashi picked his head up and looked down, he chuckled seeing his chest still covered with chocolate and some whip cream, he chuckled, Naru looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"How many more days are there?"she asked.

"Four."he whispered and kissed her, she sat up and groaned at how sticky and dirty she was, she looked at him and chuckled seeing he had a cherry in his hair, he pulled it out and tossed it in the trash. She got up and walked into the bathroom, he ran back after her and picked her up and pulled her into the shower, she giggled.

~o0o~

That night everyone was at the bar again all of them called together by Shikamaru. They sat chatting waiting for the boy, he came in with Temari who had been in the village for over a month, and both of them were seen together all the time.

They stood at the table and waited for everyone to stop talking, they waited, Shikamaru had a grin on his face and Temari had a grin with a blush.

"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight..."he said. "We got some news for you all..."he said. "We are engaged."he said, they cheered loudly for the two. "We will be going to Suna at the end of the week and we'll decide whether or not I stay or go..."he said.

"What do you mean?"Ino asked.

"Well I may stay in Suna or Temari come with me and live here."he said. "We can't be traveling back and forwards..."he said, they nodded and murmured a little.

"A toast!"Genma said standing up with a drink, they cheered and held up a drink. "To Shikamaru and Temari!"he said.

"Shikamaru and Temari!"they all said and downed the drink quickly.

Kakashi smiled and held Naru's hand under the table, she smiled and talked to Ino and Sakura as Kakashi was talking to Genma.

"So Naru when are you and Kakashi tying the knot?"Ino asked, Naru blushed then shrugged.

"Dunno..."she said and smiled.

She stayed silent then looked at the time, it was almost 10pm, she got up, Kakashi looked at her, she smiled.  
"I'm heading home."she said and smiled, she kissed his cheek, he stood up. "No its okay."she said and pushed him back down and leaned in his ear. "Plus I need to get ready..."she whispered, he shivered a little and smiled. "Genma can you make sure he gets home in... no more then an hour?"  
"Sure Naru."  
"Thank you."she said, she kissed Kakashi's cheek then walked out and headed home to get ready.

Genma helped a drunken Kakashi walk home, he had gotten in a drinking contest with Gai and won, Genma arrived and opened the door, he pushed Kakashi in who tripped a little.  
"Naru?"Genma said, he looked at Kakashi who was staring toward the hall that led to the bedroom in awe practically drooling, Genma peeked and stared in shock as Naru came out of the hall, she wore skin tight black shorts that just barely covered her butt, a matching top that just barely covered her breast but it looked like it was ready to snap open any second, she wore tall boots that went up past her knees, her long blonde hair was straight down. She smiled and walked closer and smiled.

"Thanks Genma..."she said, he was staring at her almost drooling as well, she giggled. "Genma... can you go?"she asked, he still stared at her. "Genma..."she said. "If I talk Shizune into wearing this...will you please go?"she asked, he nodded. "Deal."she said, he smiled and still stared, she sighed and shut the door and locked it. Kakashi was staring at her, she turned and smiled at him.

"Bedroom."she said and disappeared, Kakashi walked down the hall, there was a note on the door.

Strip down to your boxers and sit in the chair. ~Naru. 

Kakashi pulled his vest off and dropped it there then his shirt, he opened the door dropping the shirt on the ground, he saw the simple chair from the dining room in the middle of the room, the bed was moved over, he pulled his pants off and sat down in the chair, he relaxed and sent chakra to his head to take the buzz off of his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed, two hands grabbed each of his wrist and pulled them down, he snapped his eyes open only to find Naru standing there, she smirked, he tugged his arms but they were handcuffed to the chair and reinforced with chakra.

"Kinky..."he purred, she smiled and disappeared, the lights went out, he looked around and heard the click of heels, he watched her come out, she stood in front of him and smiled, it went black, he stuttered.

"Naru?!"he said.

"Shh..."she said she ran her hands through his unruly, but soft hair making him make a growling purr, she smiled and walked away, she put on a pop song and swung her hips.

"Now if I recall... I am what?"she purred.

"_My sexy dancer..._"he purred. "But I can't see..."he whined, she giggled and slid on his lap, he groaned as she rolled her hips in a circle on his crotch slowly, he gasped and bucked up hard. She ran her nails up his chest slowly, he arched up a little and moaned. She kissed his cheek and jaw, he moaned as she sucked on his neck gently he gasped and bucked up and moaned as she licked his neck and moved back a little as she pulled his nipple in her mouth, he gasped loudly as she sucked it gently, he tossed his head back and growled as she gently bit down.

"Fuck Naru!"he moaned.

"Yes..."she purred and released his nipple and moved to the other and repeated it, he had his head tossed back and was moaning and bucking his hips. "I like you like this... you the one moaning, under **my** control."she purred, he gasped shaking a little as she rocked on his lap hard.

Suddenly she moved off his lap, he whined and bucked up slightly, she chuckled and pulled her shoes off, he listened carefully trying to figure out what she was doing.

He felt hands at the blind and finally it was tugged up, she sat stood there with a smirk on her face, she smiled and spun around to the beat of the music, her hips swaying and his eyes were glued to them. She ran her hands down her body and back up and cupped her breasts and moaned, he bucked up a little, she smiled and turned around and swayed her hips as Kakashi's eyes watched her butt. She walked closer to him and put her foot in between his legs and rolled her stocking down her leg slowly and tossed the material, he was panting as she did the same with her other leg then sat on his lap, her back against his chest, he moaned as she moved her hips in a figure 8 position.

"Naru!"he whined and bucked up, she moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck and bucked her hips up, he whined as he looked down her body.  
"Do you want me?"she purred.  
"Yes!"he said and bucked up, she smiled and turned to face him and cupped his face.  
"Let's see if that mouth is good at more then sweet talking."she said and pushed her breasts in his face, he looked and saw buttons that held the 'top' closed, he leaned in and began to move the button around with his tongue trying to get it out of the hole, finally it popped out and he moved down looking at her, she smiled and bit her lip, he smiled at her and continued down, he got to the bottom one and kept trying but it wouldn't come open, he growled and bit down breaking the thread and it fell on the floor, she chuckled, he looked to see a zipper under that, he whined and leaned back up and grabbed the zipped with his teeth and tugged down, her skin appeared and he smiled in his mind as he tugged the zipper down and the top fell to the floor, he moaned and rubbed his face in her breast, she smiled as he licked her globes then pulled her nipple in his mouth gently. She moaned and rubbed on his lap making him grunt and bite down on her nipple.

She gripped his silver locks and tugged, he looked up at her still sucked her nipple.

"Let go."she said, he grumbled and continued to suck, she gripped his locks and tugged back hard, he yelped and she pulled away, he glared at her with a pout on his face, she smiled. "You said I was a dancer... now I have to dance.."she said.

"I have a better idea, come over here and let me go so I fuck you!"he snarled, she smiled and started to sway her hips back and forward, he stared at her entranced almost, she smiled and spun around slowly and bent down, he moaned at the view, he could see she was wet and it was driving him insane.

She walked closer to him, he stared at her as she circled the chair and ran her hands down his chest and blew in his ear, he stiffened and shivered a little, he started to tug at the cuffs but they weren't budging.

"What's wrong baby?"she purred and bit his ear, he moaned.

"You tease."he growled, she smiled and walked around to him and sat on his lap facing him, she leaned in and kissed him gently, he tried to deepen it but she didn't allow it. She swayed her hips gently, he tossed his head back and moaned, she slid down and tugged at his boxers, he picked his hips up and she pulled them off and licked her lips and bent down, she took his tip in her mouth and sucked he cried out and bucked up, she only sucked on the tip teasing him.

"Naru!"he whined and blinked quickly, she looked at his face and chuckled and swallowed him whole, he cried out in pleasure as his cock was sucked into her mouth, she sucked hard and pulled off with a _pop! _

She smiled and got up again, he watched as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down. She tugged them slowly, he was almost drooling at the sight as she finally let them fall from her and pool at her ankles. He bucked in his chair when she swayed her body in front of him, he glared at her trying not to whine.

"Oh relax baby."she whispered sitting on his lap, she kissed his cheeks and across to his mouth and locked lips with him, he moaned as he tried to deepen the kiss and tried to pull her tongue in his mouth but she beat him to it pulling his tongue in her mouth, he moaned and bucked up making her moan as well.

She broke the kissed and looked down and rubbed on his cock, he moaned and looked at her almost pleading, she smiled and gripped his cock gently and slid down slowly moaning, he tossed his head back at finally being inside her.

She moaned and began to move up and down quickly moaning his name, he growled as the heat, she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed her hips slowly, he gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Fuck Naru!"he whimpered.

She smiled and began to bounce harder making him moan and growl, she would speed up then slow down just to tease him.

He glared at her, she came back down and bucked his hips up making her cry out in shock and fall to his chest panting, he felt his cock and lap get really wet, he purred and buck up in the chair, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, she bit his neck making him hiss loudly.

Both their bodies were covered in sweat and were shaking hard, Kakashi kept bucking into her as she moved up and down, she looked at him and kissed him, they both stared at each other as they made out and she finally pulled back and screamed his name and came around him.

Kakashi groaned as she grew tighter and wetter around him and he came with a growl/howl of her name and filled her with his cum, she slumped down and fell asleep, he wavered slightly and fell asleep there in the chair his head on hers.

* * *

Yes it was a fairly short chapter I'm sorry about that,


	12. Day 4

**_Full summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~ **

**This chapter contains toy usage, slight very lite bondage, anal, threesomes, slight voyeurism... um..I think that's it...enjoy! **

* * *

Kakashi woke up in pain, he groaned as he picked his head up, sleeping upright in a chair all night with his head tipped back put him in a lot of pain. But he woke up to Naru asleep on his lap, his cock still inside her and he was hard, he smiled and bucked his hips, Naru woke up with a yelp, she panted and glared at him.

"I like waking up like this...a beautiful girl in my lap and hard."he purred, she shook her head and went to get up, he growled and thrust up she gasped and fell back, he moaned and continued to buck up inside her until she came with a scream and he with a howl of her name.

"You teme..."she shook and pulled up and fell on her butt shaking, he smiled and looked at her, she glared at him.

"Can you let me go? I gotta meet someone today."he said, she crawled over and unlocked the cuffs, he pulled his hands up and rubbed his wrists and sighed, she slumped to the floor and sighed, he chuckled at the sight and pulled her up, she whined as he dragged her to the bathroom, he let her fall making her grumble at him.

"Jerk!"she snarled, he filled the tub and got her again and pulled her in with him and they sat in the tub, she leaned against him as he held her, she smiled and sighed.

"This is nice."she said.

"Very."he said.

"I thought you had to meet someone?"  
"I'm always late."he said and shrugged, she chuckled and yawned.

"What's tonight?"she asked and looked at him, he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "That scares me..."she said.

"Hmm..."he said.

"You're not going to tell me?"she asked turning over on her stomach, he shook his head with a smile on his face. "Please?"she said and gave him a puppy dog pout, he shook his head no still, she glared then smirked and took in a breath and bent down, he gasped and arched as she pulled his cock into her mouth and sucked hard, he bucked up a little, she moved her tongue all around, he watched her suck him through the water, she came up panting and smiled and continued to pump him.  
"How about now?"she purred and smiled biting her lip, he smiled.

"I think I will...after..."he said, she smiled and bent back down, he arched his hips, she smiled and sucked him lapping at his cock quickly making him moan and buck up a little, she continued to suck him, he moaned as her teeth lightly scarped against him making him shiver a little, he gripped her locks and moved her head a little, she smiled and chuckled, she hollowed her cheeks making the suction harder, he cried out and bucked hard making her gag a little, he whined as she kept it up.

Finally after, she started to massage his sack, he came with a cry of her name, she gulped it down and moaned, she smirked and moved up until she only had the tip in her mouth and sucked hard, he let out a broken gasp and whimper as she continued to suck as he was cumming, he thrashed a little, she smiled and pinned him there, he finally stopped and she gave one last hard suck and pulled off with a _pop! _He gasped and slumped down shaking, she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"That...was...amazing..."he panting, she giggled and bit her lip, she moved forward and laid down on him partially, he wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled there in the tub for 10 minutes.

"I gotta go baby."he said, she whined and got out, he followed and dried off, he changed quickly and smiled at her as she just slid her underwear back on then her pj's, she finished drying her hair.

"Bye baby."he said.

"What's tonight?"  
"You'll see later."he said and chuckled with his familiar eye crinkle, she flung her wet towel and nailed him in the face, he looked at her with a sad look.

"Teme."she growled, he chuckled and walked out.

Naru put all the things away and made some lunch then flopped on the bed and passed out instantly.

Kakashi walked through the streets, he smirked and walked into the _Pink_ store, he smiled at the owner.

"Hello Kakashi-san back already?"

"Yeah... I need that kit I ordered the other day..."he said.

"Ah yes."he said and walked back and looked around he finally found the bag and checked it all and brought it out, he gave it to Kakashi, he looked at it and smiled, he walked away and looked around, he paused at a new display.

"Ah you like that one...it just came in yesterday..."  
"I want it..."he said staring in awe, the owner chuckled and grabbed it and grabbed the things needed.

Kakashi smiled and bought everything and walked out of the store almost giddy with excitement. He got some food at the store and walked to the apartment, it was silent in the apartment, he walked back quietly and looked Naru sound asleep on the bed.

He slipped back out and put the food away and got his 'kit' he got and smiled, he walked over and pulled the blinds down and went through hand signs for privacy.

~o0o~

Naru moaned and woke up, she was on her stomach still and she shivered, she went to move to pull the blankets up but her hands were pinned behind her, her eyes snapped open to be greeted with darkness, she felt material around her eyes.  
"He...hey! Let me go?! Who are you!?"she snarled as she felt hands on her bare back, she feel herself only in panties.

"I'm hurt baby you don't recognize me."Kakashi purred.

"Dammit Kakashi!"she snarled.  
"Isn't it funny you are a top ninja and yet I got this far before you even woke up...tsk tsk tsk..."he said, she heard him rustle with something and something plastic touched her.  
"What...what are you doing?"she asked shaking a little.

"_Watashi no omocha ni watashi no omocha o shōkai shi, sono jikan." _he purred, she shivered a little and gasped as a switch was hit and she felt the plastic begin to vibrate on her leg, she whimpered and bit her lip hard. She gasped as he dragged the little bullet up her body letting it sit over her panty clad center, she cried out and shook, she felt him move a little more and he tugged her up on her knees, she gasped and shook as the vibrator was set on her bare nipple, she cried out as another one was set on the other, she cried out and tipped her head back as he chuckled and sucked her neck gently.

She shook and cried out as he continued to let the bullets torture her nipples while he sucked on her neck.

He pulled away finally, she slumped forward panting, he chuckled and moved closer and ground on her butt, she cried out in pleasure and pushed back.

"Did I get you too excited _My toy?_"he purred, she moaned and rubbed her butt on his erection, he chuckled and pulled away.

She whined and pushed back in the air trying to find him, he smiled and grabbed the bullets again and flipped her over, she cried out as he pulled her legs open, he smiled and pulled her panties to the side he smiled as her body shook, he ran his finger up and down her slit making her arch and cry, he smiled and moved a little, he opened a container and dipped the bullet in it and pulled it out, he smiled and pushed it in her center, she cried out and arched up as he push it in as far as possible, she arched and shook.  
"What...what did you?"she tried to move around a little and gasped as it heated up causing her to cry out and arch, he chuckled.

"Feel good?"he purred, she cried out and withered on the bed. He chuckled and brought the other to her nipple and pressed it down, she cried out and struggled in the binds to get free, he looked down and saw the large wet stain in her panties and chuckled. "You're wet."he purred, she cried out and arched, he chuckled and kissed her stomach and licked over the seal for Kyuubi, she arched clear off the bed, he was scared she would break her back, he pulled her into his lap and ran his hands on her arms gently, she cried out and shook in his lap, he chuckled and kissed her neck gently, she cried out and came, he chuckled and spread her legs open and slowly pulled the bullet out, he smiled seeing it was covered with her cum.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this wet..."he purred and set it down.

"You...are...using...that...s...st...stuff.."she whimpered and struggled to move, he chuckled and laid her down, he kissed her down her neck and chest, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard she cried out and struggled, he moved over to the other nipple and sucked on it gently, she cried out and moaned, he kissed down her stomach and licked. She shivered and moaned as he reached her panties and tugged them down and kissed back up her legs and breathed in her scent and let out a rumble, he gently licked up and down her slit, she cried out and arched, he pulled away.

"Stop that... you worry me your gonna break your back."he said with a slight chuckle, she whined. "Let's see what else do I have..."he purred and started to shuffle around in his box, Naru listened shaking slightly. She felt something rub up and down her slit, she moaned and arched up a little, he chuckled and flipped her over, he kept her head propped up on a pillow, he took the toy and slowly slid it into her, she moaned and cried out as he pushed the toy as far in as possible. She cried out as he flipped the switch and it began to vibrate she cried out and wiggled a little bit as the toy vibrated and how big it was it hit all of her pleasure spots, she slumped a little drool running from her mouth and her body was shaking. She felt hands on her thighs she moaned and wiggled a little.

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself my toy."he purred, she moaned he smiled and ran his fingers up and down her clit gently, she moaned and wiggled a little. He leaned in and licked her thigh, she whined and wiggled a little making him chuckle, he kissed up her leg and down her back until he was leaning over her and pulled her up, she whined, he kissed her.

"We're trying something different tonight baby."he purred, she turned her head.

"Huh?"she whined, he chuckled and moved his hands down her body, she gasped as his hands move to her butt. "NO!"she yelled and struggled, he chuckled and pinned her close to his body, he pulled the blindfold off of her.

"What?"he purred.

"No way! I said no!"she said.

"Did you forget our bet baby?"he purred. "Anything I want for two weeks..."he whispered and bit her ear, she whined and blinked, he smiled and kissed her lips. "You should know I wont hurt you."he purred.

"...Fine..."she whined, he smiled and kissed her again and set her down again, he flipped her over, he bent down and kissed her stomach and up to her chest and sucked her nipple, she cried out and arched. He pulled it up with his teeth making her whimper a little, he let it go and kissed up more and kissed her lips gently, she whined as she felt his hands pick her legs up exposing her to him fully, he sat back and smirked, he ran his finger over her puckered hole, she whined a little and blinked, he chuckled.

"What's with the look?"he asked.

"Its weird..."she whined, he snorted and laughed.  
"You should be use to it by now."he said, she whined and sighed, she looked at him then nodded, he smiled and kissed her nose.

He moved and searched through his 'kit' and pulled out a bottle, he smiled and set it down, he began to stroke her lower lips, she moaned and arched in pleasure, he smiled and noticed she was soaked, he smiled and moved his finger to her puckered entrance, she stiffened, he chuckled.

"Relax..."he said. "It'll hurt more if tighten up."he said, she sighed and relaxed a little. He chuckled and rubbed his finger over her puckered entrance, she let out a whimper, he smiled and kissed her lower back gently and eased his finger inside her slowly, she whined in discomfort, he chuckled and wiggled it a little, she whined a little and panted, her face was bright red by now, he smiled and pulled his finger out, and ran it over her lower lips that even though she was whining about it being uncomfortable she was still soaked, he smiled and got his fingers wet again and moved a little, she glanced back and panted, he slid his finger in all the way, she winced and struggled a little.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable..."he said, she glanced back, her face was completely red now and she was panting, he smiled and rubbed his tip over her clit causing her to moan and cry out, she kept moaning as he kept that up and gently eased his second finger in, she moaned loudly.

"Kashi..."she moaned, he smiled and began to stretch her causing her to moan and whimper holding her moans back just barely though.

He continued to stretch her gently, he smiled and trailed kisses on her back, he leaned over her and licked her ear.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable."he whispered, she looked at him and nodded, he smiled and grabbed his little container, she closed her eyes and listened to him move around and hiss at the cold, then felt his tip rub over her puckered entrance, she closed her eyes tight and bit her lip.

"Relax Naru.."he said, she tried but couldn't, he began to rub her back making her loosen up, she sighed then hissed as she felt his tip ease in slowly, she tried to buck but that only made him slip in deeper. "Stop it...or it will hurt worse.."he said hissing a little, she whimpered and held back the tears as he pushed in fully, she wiggled and whined at the feeling.

Suddenly she heard a pop, she was greeted by another Kakashi getting on the bed and lifting her up, he picked her up gently and she found herself sitting on his lap, she moaned and whimpered at the feeling, the clone kissed her gently, she blushed and kissed him back, the real Kakashi moved slowly and gripped her hips and began to move drawing whimpers from her as the clone continued to kiss her.

"You feel amazing..."he purred in her ear, she blushed dark red and broke the kiss.

"Don't...say...that...its weird..."she whined.

The clone moved and grabbed something before she could see it, she gasped as the little bullet was set on her clit, she gasped and cried out shaking, the real Kakashi groaned as she tightened around him, he gasped and kept moving inside of her, she cried out and slumped down and screamed as she came, Kakashi gasped and bit his lip hard so he wouldn't cum himself, Naru laid there moaning and shaking, her arms were finally released but she still laid there shaking, Kakashi kissed her shoulder and bit her shoulder, she cried out and shook.

"You okay?"he whispered, she moaned a little, he chuckled and looked at his clone and nodded. He gently pulled out of her making her cry out, he grabbed her and pulled her back against him, she looked at him and panted, he smiled and kissed her head, she smiled a little.

She was flipped around and Kakashi moved, he slid into her center slowly, she moaned and panted, suddenly she gasped as she felt plastic on her puckered entrance, she turned and whined as he held a small toy that was maybe two inches wide and she could guess maybe five inches long, she whined.

"Kashi?"  
"You trust me."he said, she nodded and closed her eyes putting her head down.

He smiled and covered the toy with lube and pushed it in gently, she arched her back and bit back a moan.

"You like this.."he purred, she shook her head. "You can't lie baby."he said and wiggled the toy, she moaned and cried out, he chuckled and began to move slowly, she moaned and cried out, he smiled and moved faster.

The clone kissed her, she blushed in the kiss and moaned as Kakashi moved quick, she broke the kiss and cried out cumming around him, Kakashi groaned and gripped her hips tight, she slumped down her whole body shook.

"No more..."she moaned, he chuckled and pulled the toy out, she whined a little, he smiled and got up along with the clone, Naru slumped flat on the bed panting, she was pulled up, she whined.

"You didn't think you were done did you?"he purred, she whined.

"But-"  
"I haven't cum yet..."he growled.

"Neither have I."the clone said, Naru whimpered and sighed, a Kakashi laid on the bed and tugged her over him, she whined and watched as the other watched as the one under her slid into her puckered entrance, she winced then whimpered as he began to move.

She began to moan in pleasure, he smiled at the noise and sped up, she cried out and came, he grunted and hissed quietly. Suddenly she gasped as she watched the other Kakashi slid into her soaked center, she panted hard and shook.

"Too much?"he whispered, she shook her head slowly, he smiled and began to, she gasped as both picked up speed hammering into her, the one above her pulled her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it while the one behind her settled to pinching and pulling the other.

Naru opened her mouth and screamed as she came around him, she tightened around them.

"FUCK!"Kakashi yelled and sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he came inside her, she cried out and came again.

The other continued to thrust then came with a cry of her name, Naru shook as the clone disappeared, Kakashi pulled out of her slowly and laid her down, she shook just on the brink of consciousness, Kakashi bent down and kissed her, she moaned and fell asleep, he smiled and dug into his box again and smiled. She cried out as he pushed the two toys inside both holes then laid down and pulled her close to him.

"_Kirei ni koko de jikan-nai ni sono konran"_ he whispered and fell asleep quickly cuddling her shaking body.

* * *

I kinda had fun writing this... is that weird? :)

Um anyways I hope you all like this... you can tell me by reviewing! PLease!

I am currently TRYING to work on the next chapter...but so far its turning into another chapter 5- my bunny. ( how horrible and short it was...) um if you have any ideas to give me PM me and I'll tell you what the chapter plot is... it will REALLY REALLY help me out! :D

Anyways if you noticed I did use the old ideas I got a few chapters back... :)

Almost over... I only have the next chapter to finish writing then I have pretty much finished this whole story on my computer! :D :D WHOOO!:D But it will be sad... huh...

Um... anyways Go vote on my poll on my page please :)

~je na Babywolf ;3


	13. Day 3

First off! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKK! :D

**_F_****_ull summary: Naru looses a bet to Kakashi and he says she must do whatever he says for two weeks. He decides to make her dress up in any outfit he chooses or do anything thing he wants. _**  
**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own Naruto._  
**Warning:** Well no brainer sex scenese! Language.  
**~(A/N)~**This story has no plot! Just Kakashi and Naru having sex in EVERY chapter!  
So if your not 18 and or you are squimish about this, well read at your own risk.  
Kakashi at the end of each chapter will give a line in japanese which tells what he chooses for the next day.  
You will get a translation in the chapter... In _Italics!_  
**On with the story.~**

* * *

**ATTENTION! : **I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT LIKE THE FIRST PARAGRAPH, THE CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO **TheCookieMonster77!  
I asked for help cause I was working on this chapter for so long and couldn't come up with anything so I asked her and she wrote it for me :D thank you very very much by the way ;)**

* * *

Naru woke up and moaned, she shook a little and stared at the ceiling.

_Why am I so tingly? _She thought and sat up. She cried out as she felt the toys Kakashi put in her during the night move, she growled and laid back down, Kakashi came back and smiled.

"Morning baby," he purred and kissed her.

"The toys all night-why?" she said, he smiled.

"It's fun!" he said, she scoffed and shook her head, he smiled and sat down, he slowly pulled the toys out causing her to moan, he smiled at her, she slumped and laid there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain!" she snarled with a blush, he smiled and crawled above her and kissed her lips gently, she smiled at him.

"Alright, what's today?" she asked, he smiled.

"Take a shower... your outfit will be ready then," he said and smiled a little glint in his eye, she looked at him weird, he smiled and got up, she got up slowly hissing in pain, her legs shook, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, Kakashi smiled and got to work for the day.

Naru came out and dried off, she sighed and walked out, she looked around and spotted the bag on the bed, she sighed and opened it.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, she rolled her eyes and began to put the outfit for the day on.

It was a very short and very tight maid like outfit, it barely covered her breasts and when it did looked like it was ready to snap, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror and saw the back of the outfit, barely covered her bare butt and if she would bend down, there would be a clear view of everything, she whimpered and blushed hard, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled the stockings on.

"Very nice." Kakashi purred, she looked at him in the mirror and yelped as she realized he had been staring at her center, she blushed hard. "Why so embarrassed baby?" he asked and walked in.

"Gee I wonder," she said sarcastically.

He smiled and spun her around and looked over her shoulder at her in the mirror, she stared at him.

"I think you look very pretty and very, very, sexy," he said and cupped her breasts, she moaned and tipped her head back, he smiled and kissed her neck.

He smiled and held her gently, she had her eyes closed and was leaning against him.

"All right so I'm a maid?" she asked and stood up straight, he smiled and nodded. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, he smiled and twirled the collar he wanted her to wear before on his finger, she sighed and glared at him, he smiled and twirled his finger, she turned and let him put it on her, she shook her head.

"Very, very, sexy," he purred, she sighed.

"Yes master…"she said.

_"Kirei ni koko de jikan-nai ni sono konran"_ he said, she looked at him confused, he smiled and picked her up, she squealed and gasped as he set her on the bed and spread her legs, he smiled and pulled out a toy, she blushed when she saw the light blue dildo, he smiled and bent down and licked at her center, she cried out and moaned, he brought her almost to an orgasm then pulled away, she whined and arched her hips, he chuckled and waited until she calmed down a little and pushed the toy inside her, she arched up and cried out.

He chuckled and pulled her up, she hung on him tight as her legs shook in pleasure, he smiled and pulled Naru out the bedroom.

She looked around the apartment and gasped at the sight, there were stains all over the walls, there was some trash around, she looked at him pissed off.

"It's a mess in here...time to clean…" he said, she elbowed his stomach, he coughed and bent over, she glared at him, he smiled and pressed the button on the remote in his hand, she squealed and fell to the ground shaking, she looked at him, he smiled at her.

"Teme..."she snarled.

"Ah...what?"

"You're a teme...master..."she said and gave him a tight lipped smile, he chuckled and sat down, she growled and looked at the kitchen. "There is no way in hell this place was this dirty..." she said.

"Well we've had sex in there twice..."he said and smiled he turned the tv on.

"Excuse me?!" she snarled and stood in front of him, he smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm not the only one cleaning today!" she snarled and stood there.

"I'll be cleaning too," he said and smiled.

"Really?!" she snarled.

"Yes...see," he said and pressed the button, she cried out and started to fall, he gripped her hips as the toy continued to vibrate, she cried out, he smiled and stopped it, she gasped and panted. "See I'll clean like this..." he said and bent down and licked her thighs that had her juices on them, she panted. "There we go, all clean," he said.

"You teme," she mumbled and walked away.

Naru grouchily cleaned the apartment. She didn't believe Kakashi when he claimed he hadn't made any new messes this morning. _Stupid teme. _She thought and started with dusting some of the shelves because she figured she wouldn't have to bend over. She didn't realize that reaching up made the skirt rise up and made her boobs push upwards, something which pleased Kakashi immensely.

Naru went into the bedroom to clean it up first. It was surprisingly clean given all the sex they had been having in there, so Naru only had to change the sheets and pick up some laundry. Of course, Kakashi came in just as she had finished.

"No way, nuh uh, go away!" Naru snarled as she tried to squirm past him.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Naru snarled, "Please don't master. I just finished cleaning in here, don't make a mess again."

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed, dragging Naru in with him as he pretended to look over the room. "Good job," he praised, "where's my porn stash?"

"It was so dirty, I had to throw it away." Naru said sweetly, daring him to question her.

Kakashi gulped and wisely chose to let her go for this one. He let go of her arm and Naru disappeared. Kakashi opened up a drawer and grinned when he saw that Naru had nicely put away all of the toys from last night. He noticed that the container of gel from last night was almost empty. He headed towards the living room to throw it away but saw Naru bending down picking up trash, and giving him a perfect view of her bare center.

Kakashi smirked. _Let the games begin._ he thought.

Naru yelped when she felt Kakashi drag his cold finger along her slit. "What?" Naru snarled.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Nothing dear," he said, "Just throwing out some trash."

Naru blushed when she felt her center heat up at his smile.

_Huh?_ Naru thought, _I don't get this aroused over silly things like that anymore_. She went back to picking up trash, shifting when the burning only intensified. She shifted uncomfortably before things clicked.

"You teme." Naru snarled, whipping around to face Kakashi. "You're using that stuff again."

"Hmm…" Kakashi asked, trying and failing to hide his smirk. "I can help..." he murmured suggestively.

Naru huffed and tried to ignore him while she finished cleaning the apartment. It was difficult to concentrate but Naru managed to finish with most of the living room, despite the rivers of precum flowing down her legs.

Naru groaned when Kakashi came up behind her and played with her nipples. "Nice job," he purred in her ear, "Sit down and take a break, I'll clean up some of it."

Naru moaned as Kakashi lead her over to the coffee table and laid her down on it. He licked up the sides of her legs, cleaning them of her juices and when he reached her cunt he pulled the dildo out and started eating her out with gusto. Just when Naru was about to climax, he stopped.

"What the hell teme?!" Naru panted, squeezing her legs together as the heat in her cunt wouldn't go away.

"We can't tire you out until you've finished cleaning the kitchen!" Kakashi chirped, pulling her up.

Naru groaned but complied anyways. She stumbled into the kitchen and froze.

The kitchen was a mess, with several stains on the table, counter, and floor. Naru grumbled and created a clone to help her out and got to work. The kitchen took forever, especially when he would come into tease her. He never let her cum, so Naru felt like a puddle of hot goo with the way her center was burning. She finished around nine and dispelled her clone, groaning when the clone's memories returned to her. Kakashi had teased the other clone too, so the burning in her cunt intensified when it all came back to her.

"You missed a spot." Kakashi suddenly purred in her ear, Naru yelped and glared at him. Kakashi nodded towards some nonexistent stain under one of the bottom cupboards.

"There isn't anything there!" Naru protested.

"Yes there is!" Kakashi insisted.

Naru grumbled but she got on her hands and knees so the she could see it. Naru yelped when she felt Kakashi kneel behind her.

"What are you-" Naru started to ask but she was cut off when Kakashi kissed her.

"Shh," Kakashi whispered. "It's what you want."

Naru moaned when Kakashi pulled down her costume to so that he could play with her nipples. Kakashi pulled Naru onto his lap when her legs gave out. He pushed three of his fingers into her dripping cunt, thrusting in and out. Naru cried out when she finally climaxed.

"See, it's what you want." Kakashi murmured.

Naru turned her head to glare at him. "Why did I have to clean the whole apartment to get it, huh? And what the hell was with all the teasing?" she snarled.

Kakashi grinned and bent Naru over so that she was on her hands and knees. Naru yelped when Kakashi entered her in one quick stroke. Naru groaned when Kakashi pounded into her already sore and abused cunt.

Kakashi heard her groan and reluctantly pulled away, now seeing that her cunt was an angry red. Naru moaned at the loss and sudden emptiness, she pushed back against him and whined.

Kakashi grinned and rested his hands on her butt, gently pulling apart the soft, round globes. Naru's protests were cut off by a deep moan as Kakashi began to slowly work his length into her ass. Naru unconsciously pushed back, trying to appease the burning that was already flaring up in her cunt. Kakashi finished with a sudden _'pop'_. He slowly began pumping in and out, careful not to hurt her.

"Faster." Naru snarled, squirming for the burning inside her cunt. Kakashi grinned and began moving faster and harder, causing Naru to cry out when he suddenly hit her prostrate. Naru began pushing back, desperate to reach her climax. Kakashi helped her along and began playing with her clit. Naru screamed as her orgasm crashed down on her making her slump. Kakashi climaxed when he felt her walls squeeze him in a vice grip.

Naru's arms gave out from under her and she slumped down panting. Kakashi pulled out and gently picked up Naru. He carried her to the bedroom and chuckled when he noticed that she was already fast asleep.

_Get ready baby, cause tomorrow Anata wa dono kurai no karakai o toru koto ga dekimasu. _He thought as he laid her down on the bed and snuggled up behind her, not even bothering to pull a blanket over their entwined forms.

* * *

So yeah! IM BACK! xD  
Again I take no credit except a few little bits **TheCookieMonster77 **wrote this chapter! So yeah! I wouldn't of even had finished this if it wasn't for her! So :D

I thank you very very very much! :D


	14. ATTENTION

I am extremely, extremely, EXTREMELY sorry to write this... like you don't know how much...

But I am on Haitus again... _sigh..._

Those stupid dumb ass fuckers didn't fix my computer at all, then when I called to tell them that, they called me a liar! So I called again and talked to someone in charge and they made them send me a new box...what pisses me off? They said if they can't find a problem I would be charged!

Fuck that! You wont get one damn dime out of me!

Anyways... I'm break... I'm sorry... there is nothing I can do about it.

My warrenty sucks, the idiots don't know what the fuck they are doing there, and Sony doesn't know how to make good computer! FUCK!

So anyways, bear with me guys! I hope they will fix it this time and when I get I back I will hopefully be updating so fast! But we'll see if those dumbasses actually get a brain and fix my computer...

Very sad... ~Babywolf :'(


End file.
